The Prisoners Of Azkaban
by The Unusual Suspect
Summary: My take on the 'Potter in Azkaban' theme. Harry and Daphne have spent the last 4 years in Azkaban for a crime they did not commit. Dark! Powerful! & Unforgiving! Harry & Daphne. Graphic violence, sexual situations and some dark humour.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter... blah blah blah

**Summary**: My take on the 'Potter in Azkaban' theme. Harry and Daphne have spent the last 4 years in Azkaban for a crime they did not commit. Dark! Powerful! & Unforgiving! Harry & Daphne. Graphic violence and even a bit of dark humour. You've been warned.

Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Cornelius Fudge's voice boomed in the courtroom:

"_On behalf of the magical nation and after hearing all the testimonies, I hereby sentence __**Mr Harry James Potter **__to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban Prison for the murder of Miss Luna Lovegood. This verdict is effective immediately."_

"_On behalf of the magical nation and after hearing all the testimonies, I hereby sentence __**Miss Daphne Alyssa Greengrass **__to 20 years imprisonment in Azkaban Prison for aiding and abetting Mr. Harry James Potter in the murder of Miss Luna Lovegood. This verdict is effective immediately."_

This was it. The verdict had been passed. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass had both been convicted for a crime they did not commit.

The people that Harry believed were closest to him had testified that they had seen Harry murder Luna Lovegood in cold blood with the help of Daphne Greengrass.

Harry's ex-best friends had testified against him. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had both testified that they had seen both Daphne and Harry laughing over the body of Luna Lovegood.

Ginny Weasley had testified that she had seen Harry use the cutting curse on Luna which had led to her death.

Sirius Black, who had been cleared of all charges following Voldemort's appearance in the Department of Mysteries last year, had testified that Harry tended to have mood swings and convulsions. It had taken some time for him to believe it but he couldn't help but acquiesce to the belief of Harry's guilt.

Albus Dumbledore, Harry's supposed mentor had testified about Harry's connection to Voldemort and about how it had led to Harry's moving over to the Dark side. He had further explained Harry's rather rough treatment at the Dursley's which might have pushed him towards evil.

Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones were the only two people who had believed that Harry didn't do it. They had come to visit him in his cell and told him that they would try their best to get him out of there. Their application to attend the trial and testify in favour of Harry had been rejected by the Ministry.

Remus Lupin, his father's other best friend had not testified. However, he did believe Harry to be guilty. His belief was evident by the look of disdain on his face.

Things had gotten worse however as Harry had seen both his and Daphne's wands snapped. He then had to endure his supposed friends burning up all his and Daphne's possessions. Daphne had broken down but Harry hadn't cried. He had a steely glare on his face as he saw his photo album burn, the last memories of his parents evaporating in a puff of smoke.

Ron had taken his Firebolt whereas Ginny had taken the Marauders Map. Apart from that, all that was remaining of his possessions were ashes.

Two people sitting in the back row hadn't been able to keep the smirk of their faces. Their master's plan had worked brilliantly. It was amazing how a couple of stunners and a bit of Polyjuice Potion could help frame someone so easily.

It was Draco Malfoy's idea to frame Daphne Greengrass as well. The bitch had kneed him in the groin when he had tried to have his way with her. The Ice Queen was getting her just reward now. You never messed with a Malfoy, Never.

Severus Snape had initially refused to frame Daphne but then after a lot of persuading from Draco, he had agreed to do so. He couldn't help but agree with Draco now, the sight of the sobbing girl amused him to a great extent.

However, what worried him was the steely look in Potter's eyes. He had never seen that look on the prat's face before. However, he didn't worry too much about it. His Master was going to be very happy with their work...very happy indeed.

After the proceedings in the Courtroom had ended, both Harry and Daphne were escorted by Aurors to Azkaban prison. They were thrown into cells opposite each other, so that both of them could look at the misery that the other one was going through.

The Wizarding World didn't know it yet, but as soon as both Harry and Daphne were thrown into their cells an alliance was formed.

An alliance formed between Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter. An alliance that would make Voldemort's reign seem like a piece of cake.


	2. Four Years Later

Chapter 2

**4 Years Later**

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco Malfoy was a satisfied man. He was one of the Dark Lord's most trusted lieutenants and had been given freedom to do as he wished. His life was going great and he was taking a shower in his huge bathroom.

He had just shagged the living daylights out of Granger. Draco knew that although she was a mudblood, she was definitely a good companion in bed. Her ample breasts made up for her fragile body. She had been ordered to leave so that he could have his shower in peace. He made it a point to wash the filth away with a good shower immediately after he had shagged a mudblood or a muggle. He was a pureblood after all.

He smirked as he remembered how easy it had been to get Granger in the sack a few months back. She had realized the shift in power in the past few years and had come willingly. She was a smart woman, that Granger, always knowing how to be around the right people.

Draco had his fair share of women in the past few years. Parkinson, Davies, Bulstrode, Chang, Bell, Spinnet, Delacour and Weasley were just a few of his conquests. If they didn't come willingly then he would use the Imperius on them and force them to comply.

All said and done, Draco Malfoy was a very happy man. He had a lot of money and a number of girls who made up his own private Harem.

He knew however that today was going to be an extra special day and that's why he had particularly chosen to shag Granger. Today, his master along with his followers would attack Azkaban Island. Today would mark the end of his school rival. Today, his master would destroy Harry Potter or atleast whatever was left of him after spending years near those damned Dementors. The Prat-who-lived would soon be no more.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus Dumbledore was worried sick. The Ministry alongwith the Order had put up a good fight against the terror reign of Voldemort. The Resistance had lasted more than 4 years. However, the Ministry had finally fallen to Voldemort a couple of days back.

His most trusted Order member and spy in Voldemort's ranks, Severus Snape, had come to him today with a very disturbing piece of information. Voldemort alongwith some of his followers was going to attack Azkaban prison. He would most certainly try and release his most loyal followers, Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass who had spent nearly 4 years in that prison.

Potter's advent to the Dark side was unfortunate but what was done couldn't be changed now. He needed to think of his own safety and that of his precious Order members. The major core of them had all survived. However, Dumbledore knew that wouldn't be the case if the Dark Lord got Potter out of Azkaban. He would personally see to it that all the Order members as well as Dumbledore himself were made to suffer a fate worse than death.

With that in mind he came up with a plan. He summoned all of his closest Order members. Within an hour all of the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were standing in the Headmaster's Office.

He informed them about the situation that they faced. After a few minutes of deliberation they came to a unanimous decision:

They had to reach Azkaban Prison before Voldemort's forces did. Before things got out of hand, they had to finish the threat of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass by any means possible.

A certain slimy haired member of their small group smirked inwardly as he saw the events unfolding before his eyes. Everything was going as his master had thought that it would. The time had come for the opposition to be wiped out. Very soon the world would be devoid of those who worked for the Light. His Master would soon be the unchallenged ruler of Magical Britain and he was sure that he would be rewarded handsomely for the role that he had played in the War.

_Longbottom Manor_

Neville and Susan Longbottom were a happily married couple. They had nothing to do with the war against Voldemort as they didn't really trust the Ministry of Magic or Dumbledore's stupid Order of the Phoenix. They were better off away from it all, thank you very much.

They did keep in touch with the happenings of the war until recently. Susan's Aunt Amelia who had provided them with the information had recently quit her job as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and gone into hiding herself. They didn't even get the Daily Prophet anymore as it was now under Voldemort's control. So they were blissfully unaware of the goings on in the war for the past two months and were happy about it too. The protective enchantments on their Manor were enough to keep even Voldemort out. It's not as if Voldemort bothered with them anyways.

However, things had changed today when they had received a strange letter. The letter just said in simple words that they were going to have guests for dinner. They were obviously intrigued by it. They hadn't had anyone over for dinner since Neville's Grandmother had come for the last time before she had passed away due to natural causes. Even that had been over 6 months back.

They decided to dismiss the note as a hoax. They didn't think that anybody would bother to come visit them since they hadn't really kept in touch with the outside world.

And let's face it; even if someone did come, how would they be able to break through the protective enchantments which Voldemort himself couldn't get through. This helped them to strengthen their belief that nobody was coming and the note was just a prank.

They had no idea how wrong they were.

(A/N: I would love to see your reviews! Please put them out there.

Thanks for reading!)


	3. The Beginning Of the End

Chapter 3

**The Beginning (Of the End)**

(A/N: I am sorry that some of you felt bad on reading that Hermione willingly slept with Malfoy. You've to understand that even I hate it as much as you and I just did it to show the extent of power that Malfoy had attained after helping get rid of Harry for Voldemort. And as for Hermione, she might or might not be a Miss Goody two shoes in this story. I have not decided on what's in store for her.

Now, as I love to say, on to the story again :))

_----------_

_Azkaban Prison_

With the usual feeling of a hook behind the navel being pulled forward, the members of the Order of the Phoenix landed in a heap at the Azkaban Prison.

They soon got up and brushed themselves off. The place had an eerie and cold feeling about it. The Wizard Prison was still one of the most feared places on the planet and people used to shit in their pants at even the thought of going there.

They all managed to compose themselves and move forward. They passed several cells with the inmates shouting profanities at them. They soon reached the area in which they knew the cells of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass were located.

They were about to enter the area when a voice from behind them made them stop dead in their tracks. It was the voice which the entire Wizarding World feared.

"Welcome Dumbledore. It's really been so long. And you brought your entourage too. Such a pleasure."

They all turned around to see Lord Voldemort standing right in front of them. Behind him were rows and rows full of Death Eaters.

Dumbledore was actually scared for the first time in his life. He was also confused. How had Voldemort managed to arrive at the same time as the Order did?

Voldemort hissed, "I can see the confusion etched on your face, Dumbledore. To solve it, I've one piece of advice for you: Never ever trust a Slytherin."

Following this statement, what Dumbledore witnessed shook his very roots. Severus Snape, his most trusted Order member walked forward, bowed down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

Voldemort saw the shock on Dumbledore's face and smirked, "It's your ability to trust people that made you the fool you are today, Dumbledore. However, you failed to put your ability to use when you needed it the most. You failed to trust the only person who could've saved you from certain death. Does the name Harry Potter ring a bell?"

Dumbledore retorted, "Why should I have trusted that murderer? What good would it have done for me to trust someone who had quite clearly moved to the Dark Side?"

Voldemort grinned evilly, "You're still the old bumbling fool that you were during my time at Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Harry Potter wasn't the one who killed Luna Lovegood, you fool. And neither was it Daphne Greengrass who supported him. The credit for Miss Lovegood's murder goes purely to my two most special lieutenants: Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy."

There was shock on the faces of all the members of the Order. Sirius and Remus in particular looked perturbed. Hermione and Molly were close to tears. Albus Dumbledore just stared back at Dumbledore blankly.

Malfoy bowed down alongside Snape, kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes and said, "You're too kind, Master. It wouldn't be possible if you hadn't come up with such a foolproof plan."

Ronald Weasley couldn't stop himself. He bellowed, "You're wrong. You are defending him because he works for you."

Voldemort gave him an incredulous look, "And with that you've proved your credentials as the resident idiot of the Order of the Phoenix, Weasley. Just to prove you wrong, I'll kill Potter before I kill you today."

He turned to the entire group and said, "I assume you people had never heard of the most wonderful invention by wizardkind at the time of Potter's trial, one they like to call the Polyjuice Potion."

Realization dawned on everyone's face. They realized that they had not captured Harry and Daphne at the scene of the crime but after a few minutes of them supposedly killing Luna.

He turned to Hermione and said, "You're the smart one aren't you, Granger? Why don't you make the rest of the dunderheads understand? You seem to have realized what I mean, as is evident by the look of shock on your face."

Hermione hadn't been able to control herself. Tears were rolling down her face. She shrieked, "You horrible son of a bitch. Why'd you do it? I'm going to kill you, bastard."

Voldemort sneered, "Remind me to inform your parents that they must teach you not to use profanities against the people elder to you."

With a lazy flick of his wand he continued, _"Crucio"_

Hermione screamed as she withered on the ground. Nobody moved an inch to defend her. They were still in shock because of the information that they were given regarding Harry.

Suddenly Voldemort's spell was broken. Hermione collapsed and Voldemort was a little surprised as to how it had happened.

There was a loud blast similar to a firecracker bursting and writing appeared in the air above them. They all read:

_**Greetings everybody!**_

_**A hearty welcome to all the members of the 'Bladder of the Phoenix' as well as to all of 'Moldy's Minions'**_

_**Potter and Greengrass are proud to present,**_

_**A very special private screening of our live show titled:**_

"_**The end of Moldyshorts"**_

_**Please make yourselves comfortable. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!**_

They all stared in amazement as the message flashed before them. Voldemort was the first one to recover from the shock.

He shouted, "You think you can get to me with a bit of flashy spellwork, Potter. I am going to kill you and then am going to kill all of your supposed friends."

There was suddenly a collective gasp behind him. He whipped around and was shocked at the sight.

Potter and Greengrass were standing in front of him, without even a wand in their hands.

Harry grinned, "Now that isn't fair, Moldy. You've got to let the remaining people stay alive. We've got rather special plans for all of them."

Voldemort screeched, "Potter! You dare insult me with that ridiculous name. You're going to pay for that!"

"_Crucio!"_

The spell left his wand and dissolved before it could hit Harry.

Daphne laughed at him, "Now, now Moldy. You should've just told us that you didn't like the name. There was no need to become so violent. Anyways, we can always come up with a new name for you. How does Goldilocks sound to you?"

Voldemort screamed, "You shouldn't have said that Greengrass. You're going to pay for it now."

Harry heard this and couldn't help but sneer, "Oh shut it, Flimsywart! You've got to come up with a better retort than 'You're going to pay for it.' Is empty threats all that remain of the terror that was once known as Lord Voldemort?"

Voldemort was pissed now. He was also a little scared but he was far from admitting it. He had to end this now, "You've caused me too much trouble, Potter. I think killing you won't be enough. I want you to suffer the pain that you caused me for 14 years after my own killing curse rebounded on me because of you. I'm going to take your soul, Potter."

The members of the Order of the Phoenix all shouted and raised their wands in protest. However, when they tried to move ahead they were hit by an invisible barrier. They tried to fire off spells but they couldn't do it.

Voldemort saw his chance and summoned the Dementors to himself. He waited for a few moments, so that they could come floating in. To his surprise however, not even one of them turned up.

Daphne's smiled broadened as she saw Voldemort's futile attempts. She commented, "Let me tell you a fun fact about Dementors, Goldie. They have a craving for power. They do not hesitate in following a powerful person. However, if given a choice between two powerful people they'll obviously choose the more powerful one."

Harry smirked, "Come on Daffy, tell him the whole story. Moldy deserves to know that we gave the Dementors a thing that they craved for far beyond than anything else in the world: a voice."

She retorted playfully, "What's the point in telling him sweetie? A visual is anyday better. Would you like a demonstration, Goldie?"

Voldemort just glared at her. Daphne didn't wait for a reply.

She called out, "Gambit, would you come in here for a minute?"

While she waited for him to turn up she explained, "We had to give them names after we gave them a voice. So we named them after the characters of Harry's favourite Muggle series, one called _The_ _X-Men _or something like that_._ We have Gambit, Storm, Magneto, Logan and some more whose names I can't remember off the top of my head."

Hermione in particular had a look of incredulity on her face as she heard Daphne explain. She was familiar with the _X-Men_ series and thus couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who the fuck named Dementors after _X-Men _characters?

While Daphne was explaining, a Dementor had floated in and was standing in front of her.

As soon as she finished a low croaked voice came from the dementor named Gambit, _"You called, Madame?"_

Daphne replied, "Ah yes, Gambit. We need you to demonstrate your talents. Why don't you feast on one of Moldy's minions? They are not really much to enjoy but it never hurts to have a light snack."

Gambit croaked again, "_You're very kind, Madame. But which one of them do you want me to demonstrate on?_"

Harry was the one who spoke this time, "I've already informed you about the ones whom I want you to leave alone. The rest are all there for the taking."

Gambit complied after thanking Harry. It was a matter of seconds before the Death Eater named Rookwood fell on the ground after some heart-wrenching screams, completely devoid of a soul.

Voldemort screamed he saw Rookwood fall, "Enough of this nonsense Potter. It's time for you to die one way or the other."

With that he shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_"

Harry laughed as the green light approached him and dissolved in the air before if hit him. He knew it was time for the show to end. He smirked, "Such power in the spell, Moldy and you committed the basic error of using the wrong spell words?"

He continued, "Let me tell you what you should've said."

With that he grinned, raised his palm and said the magic word, "_Abracadabra!_"

The assembled audience watched in shock as within seconds Voldemort's body broke down into small pieces leaving a collection of dust in its place. The self styled Dark Lord Voldemort was no more.

With a snap of her fingers, Daphne stunned all the Death Eaters present. She then moved to remove the shield separating the Order of the Phoenix from her and Harry.

The Order members were still in shock. Harry Potter had just fulfilled the prophecy. He had kept up his end of the bargain and all of them felt remorse that they hadn't been there for him while he did it. Ginny was the first one to recover. She went up to Harry as he stared at Voldemort's remains.

She sniffed, "We're so sorry, Harry. We should've known-"

Harry turned around to face her. For the first time that night, he looked furious.

Ginny whimpered as she saw the look of fury on Harry's face. She couldn't continue what she intended to say.

Harry snapped at her, "Don't you dare, Weasley. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your filthy mouth shut. "

Daphne saw the tension brewing and decided to intervene, "Not now Harry. This conversation would be better held at some other time and some other place. You need to rest, honey."

Harry relaxed as soon as he heard Daphne's voice. Her voice always helped calm him down and he especially loved it when she called him honey. His grin returned to his face as he turned and saw Daphne's smiling face.

Daphne beamed as she saw the grin slowly appear on Harry's face. She knew that she had this effect on him.

She turned her head to look at the assembled members of the Order, "We'll see you at some other time folks."

She finished, "Now, if you'll excuse us, the Longbottoms are expecting us for dinner."

And with that she grasped Harry's hand and both of them disappeared.

(A/N: Did you like it? I tried to incorporate a bit of humour too. Please tell me if I suck at it. I doubt anybody likes too much angst in a story. Atleast I don't. It's always better to lighten things up a bit.

The next chapter of my other story "The Wrong Choice" has also been uploaded. Those who are interested can have a look at it.

Keep reading! And you know the rest of the deal ... Please review Guys! )


	4. Of Friends and Explanations

Chapter 4

**Of Friends and Explanations**

_Longbottom Manor_

Neville and Susan had both just sat down for their dinner. Their house-elf Tabby was a rather good cook and she always used to prepare amazing meals. They had chosen to ignore the letter which came in the morning but both of them couldn't stop thinking about it at the back of their mind.

Even then it was quite a shock when a voice came from the entrance of their dining room:

"You could've waited for us, you know? It's not really believed to be proper etiquette to start having your dinner before your guests arrive."

A second voice came out in a rather playful tone:

"I totally agree with him. Though, I think we have it in our hearts to forgive you. A lot of it will depend on the quality of the food. Hmm ... I believe I smell a delicious steak."

Neville dropped the fork he was using and Susan let out a _very_ high pitched shriek. One would think that Susan's reaction was that of extreme shock. However, it was not due to the arrival of their unexpected guests. It was because Neville had inadvertently dropped the fork on Susan's toe.

Both Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass started laughing when they saw the reaction to their arrival. They walked into the dining room chuckling loudly at the shocked expressions on both their friends' faces.

With a flick of her hand, Daphne levitated the fork stuck in Susan's toe and healed the wound caused due to it. Both her and Harry took seats at the dinner table.

Neville finally stammered out, "Harry, Daphne ... This is indeed a pleasant surprise. I have to ask however, how and why are you here?"

Harry was the one who began to speak, "I'd like to answer your second question first Neville because the answer is fairly obvious. We are here simply because out of all our friends you were the only ones who believed us to be innocent. As for your first question, it's rather a long story. However before we embark on the tale, I'd like you to know that we saw to the end of Voldemort tonight. He's dead."

Both Neville's and Susan's mouth dropped open in shock. This was the last thing they were expecting to hear.

Susan was the one who spoke this time, "That... That's brilliant, both of you. I can't wait to hear about how this came to be."

Daphne smiled when she saw the shocked but extremely happy reactions of both Neville and Susan. Although she personally didn't know them that well, any friend of Harry's was a friend of hers.

She spoke up, "Well, let's just say that our magical power grew while we were in Azkaban for the last four years. Both of us are now skilled at wandless and non-verbal magic. We also encountered a variety of spells which do not require incantations; just the mere thought is enough if you have the power."

Harry explained, "Azkaban Prison is renowned for suppressing the magic in all its inmates. However, as we were not really guilty at all, the prison did not have that bad an effect on us. I did have nightmares about my parents' deaths occasionally but Daphne who was in the cell opposite to mine always helped to calm me down with soothing words. The nightmares reduced but they did continue on a less frequent basis."

He continued, "We stayed like that for a few months, talking about a variety of things and helping and comforting the other when required. It was just a matter of time before we fell for each other – hook, line and sinker."

Daphne grinned at the last part as she began speaking, "Yes, we did fall in love. And it was a wonderful feeling. It took time for us to admit it to each other but we did manage to do it. The day that we did it, our lives changed for the better."

She went on, "It was only a matter of time before we realized that the prison and the Dementors presence no longer had any effect on us. Dumbledore might be wrong about many things but he was right when he told Harry that the power of Love is indeed unique and great. The bond that we had created between ourselves used to repel the negativity created by the Dementors."

Daphne smiled as she remembered the morning on which Harry had woken up without having any nightmares or convulsions the night before. She had been so happy.

Harry kept the story going as he realized that Daphne was lost in her own little world, "As our bond grew, we soon began to notice little incidents caused due to accidental magic on our part. I still remember that one of the Aurors, who used to check up on the inmates monthly, had tried to get fresh with Daphne. He obviously couldn't go near her because of the bars of the cell; hence he had taken to using lewd remarks. I was furious when I heard what he was saying to her. My mind soon drifted to thoughts about torturing him and ways to do it. Without even doing anything, I saw the Auror falling down screaming in pain. It was as if someone was torturing him in all ways and means possible. He kept screaming until I realized that whatever I had thought about was happening to him. I thought about stopping the spell and within a few moments it stopped. The Auror lay there unconscious for a few hours atleast. When he got up, he had run for his life. That was the day when we stopped getting the monthly checks from the Aurors. Even the Dementors used to stay away from our cells as even they had realized that they had nothing to feast on."

Daphne could sense Harry's fury as he recollected and gave an account of the entire incident. She put her hand on his so as to calm him down. She could see that both Neville and Susan were stunned by the revelations so far and also that they were trying their best to keep their expressions neutral.

She went on with the tale as Harry had still not calmed down enough, "When Harry told me about what he had done, and I couldn't believe it. It took some convincing on his part but I soon saw that there was no other reason for the Auror to act the way he did. That was the only major incident involving accidental magic. However, there were instances when if one us was not feeling too well, the other would perform a Cheering Charm just by thinking about it. Our bond kept on growing and it was stronger than ever before. We didn't know it at that time, but even our magical core was expanding with the bond itself."

"Nearly two years had passed. Our love was stronger than ever. We had tried our hand at non verbal wandless magic but soon found out that we were no good at it unless provoked. And then the most wonderful thing happened. He came to help us. He is Harry's most loyal supporter till date, one who would follow Harry even if it would lead to his death."

-------

Flashback

_There was a sudden pop in between the two cells. Both the inmates stared, stunned at the appearance of their visitor._

_Dobby, the house elf had somehow managed to find his way into Azkaban Prison and he was staring at Harry with a broad grin on his face._

_Dobby squeaked, "It is so good to finally see Harry Potter sir after two long years. Dobby is here at your service. How can Dobby help?"_

_Harry recovered from the shock of seeing Dobby appear out of nowhere. He asked the most obvious of questions, "What're you doing here, Dobby? And how did you manage to get here."_

_Dobby solemnly replied, "Dobby is so sorry that it took time for him to come to Harry Potter's service. It was because Dobby had to complete four year magical contract to serve Hogwarts and Headmaster Dumbledore. As soon as Dobby complete magical contract, he come to serve Harry Potter sir. House elves can get wherever they want to sir. It wasn't difficult to get into Azkaban Prison."_

_Harry however was no convinced, "You should not be here, Dobby. You'd be better off serving a nice family. I don't want you to come again to such a Dark place because of me."_

_Dobby however wasn't willing to comply with Harry, "Dobby will not leave this place till Harry Potter sir is out of here. Dobby will help Harry Potter sir in any way possible." _

End Flashback

-------

Daphne took on the tale from here, "Harry tried his level best to try and talk Dobby into going back but he wouldn't listen. Finally, Harry relented and accepted Dobby's help. We didn't know at that time that Dobby was going to play a most crucial role which will lead to our eventual escape."

She went on, "Dobby had the freedom to pop in and out of the Prison whenever he wanted to. We sent him over to Gringotts and realized that the Ministry had only seized our Educational trust vaults and that our Family vaults were still intact. As we were of age now, we could access them ourselves or authorize someone to do it for us. We gave Dobby the authority to access our vaults whenever need be. He used to withdraw gold from the vaults and get us books and food. So were well fed atleast."

Both Neville and Susan smiled at this. They were happy that their friends had managed to get good food at the least, even if it was only for the last two years.

Harry kept the tale going, "Dobby got us books on non verbal and wandless magic. We realized that we were going about trying to do it the wrong way. It took us a lot practice after reading the instructions from the books, but our developed magical cores helped and within half a year we were proficient at both wandless and non verbal magic. After the incident with the Auror, we didn't have any visitors at all and that helped maintain the secrecy."

"Dobby meanwhile had started training us in Elven magic. It took us time to grasp a complete hold on it but with our developed non verbal wandless magic abilities we were able to do it. We could do everything that the elves could do and more because of our developed magical cores. More than three and a half years had passed by now, our extent of power was such that with even a single thought we could kill the person in front of us. However, we refrained from using that ability on anyone until today."

Daphne took it on from here again, "In the process, we managed to befriend the dementors. They craved for power and we were full of it. They chose to serve us rather than be our enemies. We rewarded them with a gift, a gift that took a lot of our power to give, the gift of speech. The Dementors can talk now and are pretty good at it too, if you don't piss them off in any way that is."

The look of wonder on Neville's face was mirrored on Susan's face as well. They couldn't believe what they had heard. Dementors having the power of speech and being able to converse with humans as well was just purely astonishing. Oh Good Lord.

Daphne continued, "We could've escaped from the prison anytime we wanted to after Dobby came in. However, we decided to wait. We were learning a lot and Azkaban was surely one of the safest places we could be at till we had developed our powers completely."

"Then Dobby got us the news of the Ministry falling and Voldemort's planned attack on Azkaban. Dobby had quite a good network of information going with the house elves of Death Eater homes as well as those employed in the homes of the members of the Order. He had heard from them about Voldemort's planned attack and Dumbledore's idea to beat them to it. He however chose to remain away that day because he wasn't comfortable of being around the Malfoy family because they had treated him like filth and it brought back bad memories for him."

Harry then went on to explain the events of the evening. Neville and Susan had gotten over their shock and were looking at both Harry and Daphne with awe.

When Harry finished, Susan asked him, "So what's next, Harry? I hope you aren't thinking of forgiving the Order members who testified against you."

Harry face darkened as he replied, "No chance in hell, Susan. We've had four years to prepare plans for each of them separately. They'll regret what they did in the Courthouse that day; I can assure you of that."

Neville was a little afraid of the venom in Harry's voice. However, he knew that whatever Harry and Daphne had planned for their supposed friends, they would certainly deserve it.

He offered Harry a room to stay in and Harry gladly accepted. He was tired and needed to rest. He'd move over to his own place tomorrow.

Both Daphne and Harry got up from the table and Neville escorted them to their room. After Daphne had entered in, Neville suddenly remembered something...

He asked Harry, "What about the Death Eaters, Harry? Will they still be stunned and lying in Azkaban?"

Harry's face broke into a wide grin when he heard Neville's question, "With the exception of Snape and Malfoy, let's just say that each of them are getting what they deserve right now."

With that he walked into the room and closed the door.

(A/N: I have tried my best to explain Harry and Daphne's rise to power. I hope it makes sense. After all, Dumbledore did say that the power Voldemort knows not is love.

This was a rather serious chapter with lots and lots of explanations but I had to do it. Hopefully I didn't bore you too much.

The usual request... Please review Guys!)


	5. Of Kisses and Proposals

Chapter 5

**Of Kisses and Proposals**

_Azkaban Prison_

Albus Dumbledore had just seen magic more astonishing than he'd ever seen in his 157 years of existence.

He'd seen the most feared Dark Lord in the History of the Wizarding World perish before his eyes due to an _Abracadabra. _He'd never heard of the spell before but with the way the night had progressed, that was the least of his worries.

He'd seen an army of Death Eaters being stunned with a snap of someone's fingers.

He'd seen both the Cruciatus and the Killing curses dissolving in thin air before they hit the intended recipient.

He'd seen Dementors conversing with humans and responding to stupid names from a Muggle Series.

And Lastly, He'd seen two of his former students disappearing out of a high security prison as if it was a daily routine for them.

He thought he'd seen everything. As it turned out however, he was wrong.

As soon as he had dealt with the shock of Harry and Daphne's disappearance, he saw with wide eyes as the stunned bodies of both Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy disappeared before his very eyes.

Before he could recover from what had happened, the ruckus began.

Dementors started gliding into the prison from every side. On seeing this sight, the members of the Order started fearing for their very lives. All the members tried to conjure Patronuses, but the shocks their systems had gone through due to whatever they had witnessed so far, made the spell pretty much ineffective. Nobody could manage to produce more than even a thin wisp of white smoke.

An intense cold swept over them all. Dumbledore felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart....

His eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder.

Dumbledore had given up. He knew it was the end of the road for him and his precious Order. Potter had had the last laugh. He'd left them all to die with the Dementors.

And just as he thought this, there was nothing. Everything seemed to be back to normal. What could possibly have happened to make it all stop?

When Dumbledore turned around, the sight in front of him made him freeze in his tracks. All the Death Eaters had somehow been enervated and were pointing their wands at the Order members.

However, what happened next stunned him even more. The Dementors, who had suddenly disappeared, had appeared again behind the Death Eaters.

A voice broke out in the cold confines of the prison, _"Our master wishes you to see and feel your death. Losing your soul in your sleep would be too easy a way to go."_

With that the Dementors swooped down and started attacking Death Eaters left, right and centre.

The entire Order stood still, staring transfixed at the horror unfolding before them.

The Dementor, whom they knew as the one named Gambit, had been apparently given special orders to deal with Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov and Lucius Malfoy. They watched as he took extra care to torture them mercilessly before sucking out their soul.

There were a lot of failed attempts at conjuring the patronus, some attempts at the killing curse by the ignorant and then there was some extremely loud heart-wrenching screaming.

And after a while, there was nothing.

The Death Eaters, who had been pivotal in helping the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort, were all lying on the floor in a heap, devoid of their very existence.

The Order members couldn't believe the massacre they had just witnessed. They were all staring at the carnage in front of them with varying expressions of shock, disbelief and disgust.

Dumbledore was jolted out of the trance he was in when a cold croaked voice spoke to him, _"Yours and your group's attempts at the Patronus Charm were pathetic, old fool. We had no intention of harming you until you started using the Charm. It was out of respect for our Master's wishes that we let you live with just a scare of what could be, if we did decide to perform the Kiss on you."_

Another croaked voice spoke, "_Take this as a warning, old man and let the other members of your troop know too. We don't take too kindly to the Patronus being used against us. However, if you don't mess with us, then we won't care about you, unless our master instructs us to do otherwise. _

And then there was a tone of finality in the voice of the third Dementor_, "And as you can see from the bodies in front of you, if our Master wants us to do something, we make sure that we do it thoroughly. Now take your Portkey and be gone human, before we change our minds."_

Dumbledore had completely forgotten about the Portkey. He knew he had no choice but to comply with the Dementors demands. He gestured to the members of the Order to follow him outside the Prison walls to where the Portkey was located. They all trooped out silently, not daring or even bothering to speak even a single word.

They knew that the events of tonight had the potential to alter their lives dramatically.

This was the thought dominating their minds as the group took hold of the Portkey and disappeared from Azkaban Island.

----------

_Longbottom Manor_

As soon as Harry walked into the Longbottoms Guest Room, he was welcomed by a very pleasant sight. The love of his life had flopped herself down on the bed and was giving him such a seductive look that it made his insides burn.

She commented, "It's high time that we made love on a bed that's not conjured. What say you, honey?"

Harry got a wide smile on his face when he heard this, "I would say that I could make love to you anywhere you wanted me too. In fact, if I were to spend the rest of my life making love to you, then I'd consider it a life excellently spent."

Daphne beamed at him. Harry always knew when and how to say the right things to turn her on.

She remembered their first time like it was yesterday. It had been soon after Dobby's arrival that they had moved into the same cell. It was just a matter of time before they had spent the night together. It was an awkward first time, since they hadn't done it before. However, they had grown more experienced as time progressed and enjoyed doing it immensely. They weren't what you'd call sex bunnies. However, they did like to make love, _a lot_.

She made a gesture to Harry to suggest that he should come to bed. He was only too willing to comply and was onto the bed in a flash. It started off slowly and lovingly as it always did. Their clothes came off piece by piece. Harry caressed Daphne's breasts and she moaned in pleasure. He just couldn't get enough of her breasts. He couldn't believe that something could be so soft and so gorgeous at the same time. Soon passion and lust took them over completely and they went at each other like sex starved maniacs.

It was a spent Harry and Daphne who lay in each other's arms after their intense love-making.

Suddenly, Harry got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He knew he had to do something and he had to do it right now. He had waited a long time for this and the moment seemed perfect for it.

Daphne sat up and looked at the thoughtful look on Harry's face. She asked him, "What's wrong, honey? What are you thinking about?"

In reply to her statement, he summoned a small box from his coat pocket which was wrapped in brown paper.

After getting the box in his hands, he got down on one knee as Daphne's expression changed from confusion to shock.

He tried to put all his emotions in his voice as he said, "Daphne Greengrass, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring and amazing woman I've ever had to pleasure to meet. I wanted to do this earlier but I thought that it'd be appropriate to wait until we got out of prison."

He took the ring out of the box and continued, "I love you with all my heart, Daphne. I've loved you ever since I got to know the real you. Will you grant me the greatest honour that I could possibly hope to receive? Will you marry me?"

Daphne had broken into tears while she was hearing Harry speak with such love and care. She almost screamed in delight when he popped the question, "Yes Harry, Yes... a billion times Yes!"

With that she kissed him hard, trying to put all her feelings of happiness into that one kiss. Harry was relieved to hear her say yes and he responded to her kiss enthusiastically.

They drew apart to breathe and so that Harry could place the ring on Daphne's finger. She glanced down at the ring to observe it clearly for the first time. She was stunned at the beauty on display in front of her. She'd never seen such a beautiful rock in her life. Harry gently slid it onto her finger as she looked at him lovingly.

She suddenly got a mischievous look in eyes and she playfully commented, "I hope for your sake that the ring's not conjured, Potter."

Harry heard the playful tone in her voice and responded similarly, "You wound me, Greengrass. I doubt that I'd ever have the guts to propose to you using a conjured ring. I value my life too much for that."

His tone shifted to a more serious one. "Actually, the ring belongs to my Mother. It's been in our Family vaults ever since her death. I had Dobby collect it from the Vaults the day we planned our escape."

She flung herself into his arms again and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, "Oh Harry! I can't keep this. This is too valuable to you. You should keep it safe."

Harry smiled when he saw the sincerity on her face, "You're far more valuable to me than anything else in the world, Daphne. Even if it's my mother's ring I cannot think of a person more befitting to wear it."

Daphne kissed him again to show her appreciation. This time it was slow and passionate as they enjoyed the moment they were in. They made love again to commemorate the occasion.

It was some time before the deeply satisfied couple finally fell off to sleep in each other's arms.

-----------

Neville and Susan had both gotten up early in the morning as was their habit. They were sitting at the breakfast table waiting for their guests to appear. While sitting, they were discussing the events of last night.

Susan said, "I really feel bad for them, you know. They have been through so much and at such a young age."

However, Neville was taking things on a more positive note, "But, think about what they gained, Suzie. They both found true love in each other. They managed to form the ultimate of bonds which is stronger than any I have ever seen. Also, they did develop their powers which couldn't have happened if they were out here."

He continued, "Obviously, I can't deny that they did suffer a lot due to the betrayal of their supposed friends. Harry, in particular must have been devastated at what happened in the Courtroom that day. However at the end, they did manage to come out it nearly unscathed and I am happy to see that finally it's all worked out for them."

Susan nodded her agreement. They continued waiting for their guests in silence.

It was just a matter of time before Harry and Daphne both made their way to the breakfast table. They were dressed well and looking rather refreshed.

Susan soon noticed the ring on Daphne's finger. What followed was loud squealing in delight on Susan's part and a round of hugs and congratulations.

They soon settled down to a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

Neville questioned, "So what's next, Harry? What do you plan to do?"

Harry replied, "Well, firstly we'd be going over to Potter Manor. Dobby has been kind enough to spruce up the place a bit for us. We intend to take it easy for a day or two."

Susan couldn't help but wonder, "And then?"

It was Daphne who replied with a big wide smile on her face, "And then we play."

(A/N: Hopefully you'll like it so far. Not much to say other than..... Review Please!)


	6. Of a Ferret and a Slimeball

Chapter 6

**Of a Ferret and a Slimeball**

_Potter Manor_

Daphne Greengrass stirred in her large king-size bed. She could feel a warm body next to hers which she knew to be Harry's. When she checked the time, she realized that it was late in the morning.

She shook Harry, "Harry, wake up!"

Harry grunted in response; put an arm across her breasts and pulled her in closer to him. She stayed still for a few moments enjoying the feel of being in his arms.

After a while she tried again, "Honey, we've been in bed for nearly two days now. Wake up please!"

With a smooth motion, Harry was on top of her, "Well then, I guess a few more minutes won't make much of a difference!"

After a few minutes, it was a highly aroused and deeply satisfied Daphne who made her way to the bathroom. Within a matter of seconds, Harry followed behind her. They took a shower together, changed into their clothes and made their way down for breakfast.

They were soon served breakfast by a highly enthusiastic Dobby. They were eating their breakfast when Dobby appeared holding the Daily Prophet in his hands.

Harry was a little surprised as Dobby said, "Master Harry and Miss Greenie should take a look at newspaper. Dobby heard that there's news of importance."

Harry and Daphne both exchanged a look. Daphne took the paper from Dobby and began reading. After what seemed like a minute or two, she started laughing uncontrollably.

Harry was amused to see her laughing so hard. He couldn't help but question her, "What's so funny, darling?"

Daphne continued to laugh. After a few moments her laughter subdued and she spoke, "There is some general news in here sweetie. However, there's one piece of news that takes the cake."

Harry decided, "We'll keep the one that takes the cake for later. Would you kindly brief me on the general news?"

Daphne began, "The Order has made a peace offering to you, Harry. They have told the Wizarding World that Voldemort is dead and that you killed him with my help. You're now known as the Man-who-conquered and have been cleared of all charges by the new Minister of Magic. A small note on the side says the even I've been cleared of all charges."

Harry was beside himself, "As if that's going to make a huge difference. Seriously, do they take us to be guinea pigs that they can have fun with, say sorry and expect no retaliation?"

Daphne frowned at Harry's analogy. Even she felt sickened by the attitude of the Order members.

After a few moments, she continued, "There are some quotes here too. Dumbledore says that what happened to us was a grave travesty of justice. He's happy however that it all worked out for the Greater Good."

Harry was disgusted, "The Greater Good? Funny that the old dork should say that, you know. I guess the paper conveniently forgets to mention that he was the key witness at my trial and helped prove that I had gone insane."

Daphne nodded solemnly. The paper actually mentioned nothing about the proceedings that took place at the trial.

She continued, "Ronald Weasley says that he'd rather die before he ever doubts his _best friend _again. He also says that he'll personally make sure that your days are happy and cheerful now after all the pain you've gone through in Azkaban. "

Harry snorted, "Well, we can surely help him with the dying part of it. Then I can go and piss on his grave. That's bound to make me feel happy and cheerful."

Daphne burst out laughing again. Even Harry laughed with her this time. Soon, they managed to compose themselves as Daphne read again. This time her voice was hard, "The final quote comes from Remus Lupin. He says that he always believed you were innocent and that your father would be proud of you for coming out of such a situation on top."

Harry was furious, "I don't even for one second believe him when he says that. He did nothing to help us and that proves that he didn't believe me at all. And he's trying to use my father's name to get to me too. I'm going to make sure that he regrets it."

Daphne could feel the fury in Harry's voice. She helped calm him down. It was several minutes before Harry was acting normal again.

Daphne grinned, "Now it's finally the time for the news that takes the cake. Guess who's been appointed the new Minister of Magic?"

Harry thought about him for a moment. He knew that the ideal candidate, Amelia Bones was in hiding. He couldn't think of anybody else suitable enough to take the post.

However, he decided to take a wild guess, "Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry grinned and shook her head. He decided to take another guess, "As you thought it was rather funny, Dedalus Diggle?"

Daphne shook her head again. Harry couldn't think of anybody else and gave up trying.

Daphne decided to keep him waiting for a few moments before she told him,

"It's Sirius Black."

Harry who was looking down at his plate suddenly jerked his head up. They both stared at each other for a few moments, before laughter caught up with both of them.

They laughed long and hard. Dobby came in to collect the plates and smiled when he saw his Master and his Miss laughing hysterically.

After a few moments, Harry commented, "Now that's what Dumbledore should call a travesty of justice. Who in their right frame of mind would make Sirius Black the Minister of Magic? Next you'd be hearing that Mundungus Fletcher is the new Queen of England."

They started laughing again. This time however, they managed to control themselves after a few minutes. They soon finished their breakfast and got to the sitting room of the Manor.

After a while, Daphne commented, "Harry, I think it time we paid a visit to good old Snivellus and the horny ferret."

Harry asked, "Are they still in the place that we sent them too?"

Daphne nodded her assent, "Yes. I asked Dobby to check and his reply was affirmative."

Harry thought about it for a moment and said, "Then your wish is my command, honey. Let's leave."

Daphne smiled and nodded. It was just a matter of time before both of them popped away.

------------

_Malfoy Manor Dungeons_

Severus Snape stirred and woke up with his body feeling very rigid. He felt as if he hadn't moved for days. He looked around the place he was in and could only see darkness everywhere. He reached for his wand so that he could use a _Lumos_ spell but was surprised to find that it wasn't in his holster.

Draco Malfoy next to him had also had a similar experience.

As both of them tried to get around the place they were in, they banged into each other. Both of them shouted out due to the pain of both their heads crashing against each others. When this happened, the place suddenly filled up with light.

They saw that they were in a cage similar to the cells in Azkaban. Before any of them could say anything, a high pitched female voice spoke,

"Snivellus and Draco, I hope you had a good sleep. I would hate it if my guests weren't satisfied with my arrangements."

Another high pitched voice came, this time it was male, "Sure they must have, honey. After all they were peacefully sleeping for more than two days. The cold dungeon floor must have hurt a bit, but that's something one can live with."

They both watched in shock as Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter appeared in front of them.

Snape hissed, "Let us out of here Potter. What the hell do you want?"

Malfoy added, "Yes Potter. You think you can keep me locked up in the dungeons of my own house? Better let us out, otherwise our master will make you pay for doing this."

Harry grinned at them and said, "Cool down, both of you. That tone won't work now that your master is... for the lack of a better word, _dead_"

Both Snivellus and Draco backed down a little at this as the memory of their Master being crushed into Dust came into their minds.

Daphne performed a hand movement and spoke, "Just for your information, I've just put you under a Truth spell. We need some answers to our questions. Although, we could've easily pulled out the information we needed from you minds, we'd prefer to hear the answers from you."

Both Severus and Draco cowered down as the questioning began. First, it was Daphne asking the questions to Severus.

"What's your name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape.", was the curt reply.

"Were you ever faithful to Dumbledore and the Light side in the War?"

"No, I wasn't"

"Why did you pretend to be faithful to Dumbledore?"

"I was sure that the Dark Lord would gain power again. I wanted to give him as much information on Dumbledore as possible."

"Why did you hate Harry Potter from his first year?"

"He was the one who bought along the downfall of my master. Also, he looked a lot like his father whom I hated because he married Lily Evans whom I wanted to have."

Harry looked furious and ready to burst. Sensing his anger, she put her fingers around his and continued,

"Why did you choose to kill Luna Lovegood out of all of Harry's friends?"

"I performed passive Legilimency on all his friends. I soon found out that Ronald and Ginny Weasley were his friends only for his fame and money and would turn their back on him at the first opportunity they get. The only people who really cared about him were Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. Longbottom always seemed to be foolish to me and Granger was already under the Dark Lord's Imperius curse, hence I chose Luna Lovegood who was the only likely threat."

Both Harry and Daphne were stunned at this piece of information.

Daphne questioned quickly, "When did the Dark Lord put Hermione under the Imperius Curse?"

"He did it in the summer after her fifth year. He personally went to her house and performed the curse on her. As her parents were Muggles, they did not provide much resistance. The Dark Lord _Obliviated _the memory from her parents minds and ordered her not to tell anyone and behave as if everything was normal."

"Which of the other people close to Harry were put under the Imperius by Voldemort?"

"Nobody"

"How many people knew about Voldemort putting the Imperius on Hermione?"

"Only the Dark Lord and I knew about it."

"Did Voldemort take the Imperius off Hermione when Harry and I were imprisoned?"

"No, he didn't. However, she fought off the curse that night in Azkaban when she managed to abuse the Dark Lord."

"What did Voldemort make Hermione do under the Imperius?"

"He used her to get information of the Order. When the Order was no more of a threat he had no use of her. Hence, he gifted her to Draco as gift for getting rid of Potter. He ordered her to willingly sleep with Draco if he approached her. Then, the Dark Lord put a mild compulsion charm on Draco to approach her. Draco slept with her several times and seemed to enjoy it. Thus, the Dark Lord continued to let him have her. "

Harry was incensed. To take out his anger, Harry broke both of Draco Malfoy's legs with a wave of his hand. Malfoy screamed in agony as he crumbled to the floor.

Harry yelled, "You filthy bastard. You dirty filthy bastard. You're going to regret that you ever touched my friend with those filthy hands of yours."

With another wave of his hands Harry broke both of Malfoy's hands. Malfoy screamed again, feeling the pain coursing through his entire body now.

Daphne could feel Harry radiating with anger. Even she was furious about what Voldemort and Malfoy had done to poor Hermione. She had no intention of calming Harry down.

She herself gave a wave of her hands which made Malfoy double over in agony. She had just made sure that he was never ever going to bother any girl again. She had just broken the tool he would have used into two pieces.

Harry was enjoying the screams that were emanating from Malfoy. The bastard was reaping his just rewards.

Harry knew it time to end this. He had to make both of them also pay for what they had done to Luna. He asked,

"What do you know about the Crumple Horned Snorkack?"

Malfoy was still in too much pain and couldn't reply. Severus who was still under the Truth Potion replied,

"Only that it's some sort of imaginary animal that the Lovegood girl kept on harping about. It doesn't exist."

Daphne corrected him, "That's where you are wrong, Snivellus. The Snorkack does exist. It's a very fast paced animal with razor sharp claws. If those claws were to be dug into any part of your body, the pain you'd experience would have you begging for death. The reason why people don't know about its existence is that it goes by in a blur. Also, those who see it do not live to tell the tale."

Snape was horrified at the description provided by Daphne. He was expecting it to be some stupid herbivorous animal. He was glad that he'd never had the chance to encounter them.

Harry turned towards Malfoy, "Do you know what a Snorkack looks like, Malfoy?"

Malfoy shook his head. Still in considerable pain, he let out the barest, "No."

Harry then repeated the same question to Severus. Even his answer was in the negative

Harry's face broke into an evil grin, "Well, I think both of you should look behind you. I think it's time you found out what the Snorkack looks like."

Both Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy turned around. The last and the only thing they saw was a razor sharp claw heading towards their faces.

(A/N: Sorry to those who wanted to see Hermione get bashed. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She's just too loyal to Harry to do something like that to her.

I hope you liked the end of the Ferret and the Slimeball.

Kindly review or I'll set the Crumple Horned Snorkack on you!)


	7. Of Departures and Weasels

Chapter 7

**Of Departures and Weasels**

_The Granger Residence_

She'd not spoken to anybody or even left her room for the past three days. As soon as the Order had gotten back from Azkaban, she had trudged up to her room in Grimmauld Place, packed all her belongings and apparated to her parents house without even bothering to inform anyone.

She sat with her head cradled on her knees, crying again for what seemed like the millionth time. She didn't notice two figures materialize out of nothingness. She didn't even notice them approaching her bed.

However, her head jerked up when she felt that a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was shocked when she found herself looking into Harry's green eyes. She stumbled back for a moment, unsure of what to do.

She felt for her wand on the bed, found it and clutched it tightly, ready to use it if need arise.

Harry, who had noticed her hand clutching the wand said, "There'll be no need to use your wand, Hermione. I'm not here to hurt you."

Hermione's grip on her wand relaxed at this. She took an instant decision. She leapt up from the bed and jumped into Harry's arms, engulfing him into a hug. Her voice came through sobs,

"I'm so sorry, Harry.... I'm so sorry.... He put me under the Imperius.... I tried to fight it, Harry... but I couldn't... I was too weak to be able to throw it off till now... please forgive me, Harry... I beg of you..."

Harry pulled her closer into the hug and squeezed her gently so as to comfort her. He tried to calm her down,

"Sssshh, Hermione. You don't need to apologize. I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I failed you, Hermione. I should've realized that you'd have never intentionally betrayed me. Let me make it up to you, Hermione. Let me help get you through this. I want to be your friend again, Hermione. If you give me the chance, I'll never fail you again ...I promise."

Hermione's sobs grew louder as she heard Harry say this. After a few moments she spoke again, "I want nothing in this world as much as having my first and only true friend back."

Harry pulled back from the embrace and smiled at Hermione. It took a few minutes for her to calm down, but soon she stopped sobbing and gave Harry a smile back. They just sat there next to each other, trying to get used to the idea of having each other around after more than 4 years.

Daphne, who had been watching the entire scene with interest, let out a small cough, indicating to Harry that he was forgetting something.

Harry picked up Daphne's subtle hint. Four years of living together with a person made one used to such kind of things. After motioning to Daphne to come closer to the bed, he turned around to face Hermione. He introduced,

"I know you'd probably know her by name but I doubt you've ever talked to her before. Hermione, meet the love of my life and now my fiancée, Daphne Greengrass."

Hermione just stared at Harry's face. She soon turned around to look at Daphne and her eyes fell on the large shining rock on her finger. After a few awkward moments, the news finally seemed to sink in for Hermione. She immediately proceeded to congratulate both Harry and Daphne and gave them both quick hugs to show her happiness at their engagement.

After a while, Harry forced Hermione to eat something as she hadn't eaten in the last three days. He led her down to the dinner table and Daphne conjured up a nice meal for her.

Hermione who had read that food cannot be conjured immediately asked Daphne as to how she did it. Daphne told her that it was a result of her Elven talents. They soon stepped into the topic of Harry's and Daphne's rise in magic. Hermione listened in fascination as both of them spoke of their love; the bond that was formed and all the help from Dobby including the training in Elven magic.

She admitted that she was rather impressed by the whole tale. She couldn't help but ask, "So, what're you planning to do with the help of these powers? I hope you're intending to put them to good use."

Harry was the one who replied, "To begin with, we intend to take care of the remaining traitors. Then, we intend to take care of the Wizarding World on the whole."

Hermione was a little surprise by this answer. She questioned, "Remaining traitors? Who're the ones whom you dealt with already? What did you do with them? And, what do you mean by taking care of the Wizarding World? What about-"

Daphne cut her off, "Whoa, slow down Hermione. One question at a time please, if you could."

Harry laughed at this. He was used to Hermione's habit of asking incessant questions at one go.

Soon, Daphne answered Hermione's questions, "The ones that have already been dealt with are Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione cringed at the mention of Draco's name. Unpleasant memories came to the surface of her mind again as she remembered the nights she had spent with Draco.

Daphne sensed her uneasiness and wondered whether she could do something about it. She got an idea and hoped that it may do the trick. She gave a wave of her hand which made a shiver pass through Hermione's body.

Hermione soon composed herself and couldn't stop herself from asking, "What'd you do to me?"

Daphne replied, "I erased all your Draco related memories. Also, your virginity has been restored. For all intents and purposes, you're again the same neurotic Gryffindor."

She gave Hermione a playful wink at the last statement. Hermione felt a surge of happiness go through her. She showed her appreciation to Daphne by pulling her into a hug. Daphne returned the hug, happy that she had managed to help her.

Soon, Hermione asked, "So, what did you do to Severus and Draco?"

Harry was the one who replied with a grin on his face, "It was an amusing incident involving a delightful animal known as a Crumple Horned Snorkack. Let's hope that they bump into good old Voldie in hell and get to kiss his robes again. I bet they'll thank us then."

Harry was expecting Hermione to burst out laughing. However, he didn't get the reaction he wanted. Hermione looked outraged, "Harry James Potter! How could you kill two people and joke about it?"

Harry decided to try another lame attempt at humour, "Well, technically it was the Snorkack who killed them. We were just making them familiar with what a Snorkack looked like."

This served to infuriate Hermione further. She couldn't believe that her best friend and his fiancée had killed two people and had the audacity to joke about it.

Harry saw her disapproving look and realized that the time for jokes was over. He decided that it was time to act. He asked her,

"Hermione, what'd you think about moving to some other place for some time and taking some much needed rest?"

Hermione's eyes lit up, "It seems like a great idea, Harry. But where would we go?"

Harry replied in as calm a tone as possible, "Not we, Hermione. We want you to get away from this place and take some time off the Wizarding World in general."

Hermione couldn't believe it. She'd just made up with her best friend and would be losing him so soon. She wasn't going to let this happen. She cried, she fought and she tried her best to coax both Harry and Daphne to join her.

However, both their minds were made up. It was decided that Hermione would be moving to one of the Potter properties in Chelsea.

Harry summoned Dobby to help Hermione pack her things up. Before long, all her things were packed, and she had almost hugged Harry to death and soaked his shirt with tears. She'd even given Daphne a long hug with a promise to meet her soon and get to know her better

Now, it was time for Hermione Granger to leave, but at the back of her mind she knew she'd be coming back here someday. The magical world was her real home and she just needed to get out for a bit.

She put a rather shaky hand on Dobby's shoulder, and with a pop she was gone.

-----------

_Potter Manor_

Harry and Daphne soon arrived at Potter Manor after Hermione had left. They had dinner and then both of them went silently to bed. It had been a long day and they wanted nothing more than to rest. Before they could do much, they removed all their clothes, flopped down on the bed and went off to sleep.

Next morning at breakfast, Harry asked Daphne a question that would seem rather innocent to the unassuming person,

"Are you ready to have some more fun, love?"

Daphne gave him a wide smile and nodded vigorously to show her excitement. It was time to begin.

------------

_The Burrow_

Molly Weasley was alone at home as her children had all moved out and her husband was at work at the Ministry. She was cooking something in one of her magical pans when weird stuff started happening.

Her pan hit her hard on the head and she screeched in surprise. Soon, a weird noise started filling her ears. The voice kept on growing louder and louder. She tried to clean her ears but it did not help.

The voice soon turned into a loud screech and Molly didn't know if she could take it anymore. It was Molly's own screeching which was going on in her ears, a sound which was despised by all her children. It didn't take her long to figure out as to why her children hated that noise.

She put both her fingers in her ears to drown out the noise. As soon as she did this, the frying pan started to hit her head hard again. She tried to remove her fingers but they were stuck inside her ears and wouldn't move. Even the screeching hadn't stopped and was driving her bloody bonkers.

She finally ran out of the kitchen, screaming out loudly all the time. The frying pan continued to chase her and hit her head as she ran out, which caused her to scream even louder.

A couple of invisible figures in the kitchen of the Burrow couldn't control their laughter. They laughed and laughed till tears came into their eyes.

It was with a big wide grin on their faces that they popped on to their next destination.

--------------

_Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes_

Ronald Weasley had started working for the Weasley twins as soon as he had left Hogwarts. His grades had been quite dismal and thus he had no offers for a job. The twins had taken pity on him and taken him in to manage the storeroom of their shop and man the counter when they went for lunch.

The twins had left a little early for lunch today and Ronald was left in the shop. He was sitting down on the counter when he got a sudden urge to fly his Firebolt.

This caused him to apparate home to act on this desire, leaving an empty store behind. A few moments later, screams of 'FIRE' could be heard from the people outside the store. There were some people throwing _Aguamenti _spells at the store but they weren't having any effect.

The twins got back and noticed that a large crowd had gathered around their store. They pushed through the crowd and the sight before them froze them in their tracks.

Everything they had worked for the last four years was gone. The shop named Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was now nothing more than a pile of ash.

---------------

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_

Ronald Weasley had apparated to the room in which he stayed in Grimmauld Place. He immediately proceeded to seek out the Firebolt that he had taken from Harry at the time of his trial.

He found it in the cupboard and decided to go for a fly. He wondered about where he should go and came to a conclusion that he could apparate to the Hogwarts gates and then take the broom inside and have a fly at the Quidditch Pitch.

Soon, he was on the Quidditch Pitch and he jumped on the Firebolt and took it up. He enjoyed the feel of the wind rushing past him. However, he suddenly started feeling uneasy as a very different feeling to the pleasant one he was experiencing, started to encompass him.

He found that the feeling was emanating from his posterior. He looked back at the far end of his broom and almost fell off his broom in shock. There were spiders coming out from the tail of his broom and they were now slowly and steadily climbing on to his body.

He tried to shake them off but it was to no avail. He then used him wand to cast the limited spells that he knew at the spiders but not even one of them worked. The spiders were creeping him out now and he was finding it difficult to handle the broom. He had already tried to lower the broom but couldn't do it. He finally decided to jump off it. He was very surprised to find that he wasn't even able to jump off the broom. It was almost as if his buttocks had been stuck to it.

Ronald Weasley was stuck on a broom which refused to lower to less than a height of a hundred metres from the ground. Spiders were now over all his body and a couple of them had even found their way on his face.

He fainted as soon as the spiders made the way from his face and into his mouth. He didn't have any control over his broom and it soon crashed into the only tree that Ronald would have liked to stay away from.

The broom with Ronald Weasley on it had crashed into the Whomping Willow.

---------------

_Headmasters Office, Hogwarts _

Albus Dumbledore was having a horrible day. First he'd had a floo call from an irate Arthur Weasley. Apparently, Molly had flooed to his office at the Ministry of Magic when he had been in a rather important meeting. And what's more she even had a frying pan beating her head mercilessly and some weird noise filling her ears.

As he had prepared to leave to help Arthur, he had another floo call, this one from the Weasley Twins. Apparently, someone had burnt their shop down. He pretended to be shocked on hearing this and assured the twins that he'd come and help as soon as possible.

Just as he'd sat down, there was frantic knocking on his door. The current Head Boy had rushed in and informed him that the badly broken body of Ronald Weasley had been found under the Whomping Willow completely covered with spiders. Some students had found him and levitated him to the Hospital wing. There was apparently a broomstick stuck onto his buttocks which neither of them had been able to remove.

Dumbledore was flustered and decided to pay a visit to the Hospital Wing before heading out to help either Arthur or the twins.

Again, as he was getting up to leave he was interrupted by a large flash above him.

He saw a piece of parchment materialize out of nowhere and drop down on his desk.

When he read the three lines on the piece of parchment, his worst suspicions were confirmed:

_**We hope you liked the beginning of the show**_

_**It's time you learnt that Karma's a bitch, Dumbledore**_

_**You reap what you sow**_

(A/N: Whew, that took longer than I had expected. Still, it's over now and I sincerely hope that you liked it.

I don't think Hermione would have a major role to play in this story. For all those expecting a threesome between H/D/Hr, you have to understand that I can't alter a relationship between a couple which are deeply in love for the past four years, just because one of their best friends was found out to be faithful to them.

Also, with her rather low level of magic compared to Harry and Daphne, Hermione would have ended up being more of a hindrance than help to them.

I would love to hear your views on the chapter. Kindly review :))


	8. Of Werewolves and Addicts

Chapter 8

**Of Werewolves and Addicts**

_Potter Manor_

"Whew!"

With that, Harry rolled off Daphne and onto his side of the bed.

Daphne let out a deep moan of satisfaction and Harry soon wrapped his arms around her.

He commented, "Nothing beats making love after an extremely satisfying day. Don't you agree, honey?"

Daphne gave him a broad smile and replied, "Couldn't agree with you more, love."

He soon asked her, "So what about tomorrow? Should we have some more fun? Or should we stay in and keep making love?"

"Whatever you say, Harry. You know that I am fine with either of the two things."

He thought about her response and came to a conclusion, "Hmm... What about having some fun and then making some awesome love?"

This caused her to laugh. She had expected this from him, "Sounds like a great idea, honey"

He gave her a wicked smile, "So what does your future husband get for thinking of a great idea?"

Daphne pretended to think about it, "Well..."

Before she could finish, Harry had moved and was on top of her once again.

---------------

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_

Nymphadora Tonks was getting ready in her room at Grimmauld Place. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend, Remus Lupin, at 11 am at Hogsmeade. From there they were to go and visit Ronald Weasley, who had been admitted to the Hogwarts Infirmary for a rather stupid sounding accident.

She had heard about him having a Firebolt stuck on his arse that nobody had been able to remove. She had never really liked the guy, but the idea of having a broomstick up your arse wasn't really one that she found appealing.

She soon finished dressing up and headed towards the dining room. She sat down at the breakfast table and began with the bacon and eggs which had been prepared by that accursed house elf, Kreacher. She hated that guy and couldn't for the life of her figure out why Sirius still put up with him.

As she was about to finish, she looked up and was surprised to see two figures materialising out of thin air. Her surprise grew as she realised who they were. She couldn't help but wonder as to why both Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass had appeared in Grimmauld Place.

She saw both Harry and Daphne approach the table with wide grins on their faces.

Harry was the first one to speak, "Nymmy, It's so good to see you."

She managed to splutter out something in response, "Err... it... it's good to see you too, Harry. What brings you here?"

Harry's grin grew wider at this, "Well, I was telling Daphne here about you Metamorphmagus abilities, about how you could change the shape of your nose and all. She wanted to see it firsthand, so I got her here. I hope you can show a few tricks of yours, Nymmy."

Harry enjoyed watching her flinch on hearing the shortened version of her hated first name.

She however managed to cover her anger and responded dutifully, "Err... sure Harry."

With that, she focused on making her nose twist and bloat. She couldn't do it. She tried again for a few times and was still unsuccessful. Her Metamorphmagus abilities were not functioning for some reason.

Harry offered, "You seem to be having some trouble, Nymmy. Maybe I can help."

With that he gave a flick of his hand and she yelped in surprise as her nose bloated and turned upside down. She looked down and found herself staring at some rather enlarged nostrils.

She tried to set her nose right again, but her abilities seemed to have deserted her. This realization didn't stop her, as she kept on trying to straighten her nose for the next few minutes until tears came into her eyes. She soon realized that her tears were falling into her nostrils and tried to wipe them off her face as soon as they came.

Harry and Daphne stood there, looking at her struggling. Both of them were smiling broadly.

Tonks finally gave up trying and screamed rather loudly, "What the hell have you done to me?"

Harry didn't even bother to look at her and Daphne yawned in her face. Harry however was quick to notice the yawn and the rather disinterested look on Daphne's face. He asked her, "Are you bored, honey?"

Daphne replied in an 'obviously-I'm-bored' tone, "Yes. She's insignificant, Harry. Let's finish her off."

Tonks heard this and pulled her wand out. She quickly shot a stunner at Harry which never reached him.

Daphne, who had noticed her futile attempt at stunning Harry, put on her best mocking voice and said, "Now then, Nymphadora. We're getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"

With that, she gave a little wave of her hand and Tonks found herself locked inside a cage.

She screamed again, "What's the meaning of this? Let me out of here."

Daphne continued in her mocking tone, "The meaning is crystal clear, darling. Harry told me that you had quite a thing for werewolves and I wanted to-"

Harry interrupted her, "Come on, honey. You should tell her about all the trouble that we had to go through, to find a spell that makes werewolves transform during daytime."

Daphne pretended to scoff at this and continued, "Like I was saying, I heard that you had a thing for werewolves. Seeing that you're such good friends with my soon to be hubby, I wanted to gift some to you for personal use."

Daphne gave her a wink at this. Tonks nearly fainted when she heard her and then saw her wink. Her face had become as white as a sheet.

Smirking at the look on her face, Daphne continued, "We tried for more, but we could only find five."

As soon as she said this, to Tonks' horror, five werewolves appeared in the cage with her. However, they didn't do anything other than stare at her with bloodshot eyes.

Harry asked her, "Aren't you going to thank Daphne for such a kind and thoughtful gift?"

Tonks just stared back at him, unable to move.

Harry gave her a mock glare and said, "Oh well, it seems as if you need help with this too."

Completely against her will, Tonks found a smile creep up on her face and in a soft voice she said, "Thank You."

Daphne smiled at her and said, "You're most welcome, Nymphadora."

With that both Harry and Daphne disappeared.

Her first name which she used to detest was the last thing Nymphadora Tonks heard before the werewolves jumped into the air and tore her apart.

---------------

_Balloonville, Liverpool_

Ginny Weasley had just returned after paying her brother Ron a visit. It had been early in the morning when she had read about his condition.

She and Sirius had been engaged in rather enjoyable activities last night, when the owl had delivered the note. She had just thrown the letter aside without opening it and continued to pleasure Sirius.

However, when she had gotten up in the morning, alone in her bed, she had remembered the letter and gone ahead and opened it. She'd read about Ron's accident and thrown the letter into the dustbin. She couldn't care less about Ron, but knew that her father would expect her to visit him.

She'd gone to the Infirmary, pretended to be shocked at his condition, offered a few fake words of condolence and soon left after informing her Dad that she had some rather important work to do.

She'd soon arrived at her flat and was now waiting for Sirius to appear.

Ginny Weasley had made quite a name for herself in the Wizarding Circles. She was now the Editor of the Witch Weekly magazine. She also had a knack for getting _properly_ acquainted with all the famous people.

First, it had been Harry Potter. She wanted to have him and his fortune, but it had all been messed up the day he was sent to Azkaban.

As soon as this had happened, she had known that the Dark Lord would be rising to power again, and had thus testified against Harry in the court, hoping to get a reprieve from the Dark Lord.

She had even spent some quality time with the Dark Lord's right hand man, Draco Malfoy. He had been most pleased with her talents. He had recommended her to some other followers of the Dark Lord like Dolohov, Yaxley, Snape, Carrow and some others whose names she couldn't remember. She'd tried her best to pleasure them to stay in the Dark Lord's good books and was sure she had succeeded too.

However, her efforts had all gone to waste as Harry Potter had returned with a vengeance and finished off the Dark Lord. After his death, she'd visited Malfoy Manor as soon as she had returned from Azkaban, but found out that Draco had gone missing too. She'd been rather disappointed at this turn of events.

However, she'd gone back to her home and started thinking about her next target. The obvious option would have been Harry and she had even tried to apologize to him on that night in Azkaban. However, he'd given her a look of loathing that she'd remember for the rest of her life. She knew that she'd lost her chance with him.

Over the next two days she'd heard the news about Sirius becoming the new Minister of Magic. She'd immediately come to a decision about her next target. She remembered the secretive nights she had spent with Sirius while she was staying at Grimmauld Place. She was sure that Sirius wouldn't mind restarting the arrangement again and she hadn't been wrong.

She'd been with him since last evening and she was sure that Sirius had enjoyed every moment of it. She'd made sure that he would. She could still feel his taste in her mouth but she didn't care. It wasn't the first time that something like that had happened.

Now, she was on her bed in the best lingerie that she possessed, as she waited for Sirius to come calling. She'd promised him a quickie during lunch time and didn't think that he would be able to resist the temptation.

As she lay there waiting, she heard footsteps outside the bedroom door and assumed that Sirius had arrived. She put on her most seductive pose, hoping to dazzle him from the moment he entered the room.

The door opened and a man stepped in. Ginny stumbled back onto her bed and shrieked in surprise as she realized that Harry Potter had just walked into her room.

Harry saw her condition and smirked. He appeared to be staring at her nearly unclothed body and stated, "Well, if I had realized that this was waiting for me on the outside, then I'd have escaped from Azkaban years ago."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Harry Potter was in her bedroom and he was flirting with her. She decided to make the best of the situation she was in. She got off the bed and advanced towards him. She stood at arm's length from him and put on her best sultry tone,

"You know this body can be yours whenever you wanted it to be, Harry."

To her surprise, a rather irate female voice came from behind Harry, "Well, it's a good thing that he doesn't want it then."

She saw a furious looking Daphne Greengrass standing right behind Harry. She seemed to have appeared into the room from thin air.

Almost as if it were a kneejerk reaction, Ginny stepped away from Harry. He was still smiling at her a twisted way. He turned around to Daphne and said,

"And hence it's proven. Like I'd told you before, she's a whore."

Daphne shook her head at this, "I'd expected better from you, Weasley. I didn't believe Harry when he first told me about you. I'd always seen you as the Miss Goody two shoes type."

Harry smirked at this, "Well, apparently she's far from those types of girls. Dobby told me about some of her conquests and by the end of the list I was left puking in the bathroom."

He continued, "One name really stuck out for me on that list. You couldn't have possibly been with Amycus Carrow, Weasley. How in the name of Merlin did you manage to get out from under that fat pudgy bastard's body once he was done with you?"

Daphne laughed at this and Harry grinned at her.

Ginny was starting to get scared now and tears started falling from her eyes.

Daphne spoke up, "So, We've come up with a rather good idea which could help you. You've become too accustomed to being ridden like a broom, Weasley. We thought that a trip down memory lane will help you get back you innocence."

Ginny stared back at her with a confused and tear-streaked face. She couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean?"

Daphne replied with an evil grin, "Oh, you will soon find out."

And then, with a wave of her hand, Ginny Weasley disappeared.

Daphne gave Harry a wink as soon as Ginny had disappeared. He knew what that wink meant. A rather stupid grin appeared on his face.

He immediately grabbed Daphne's hand and disappeared. Daphne smiled as she realized that he had made them appear directly on their bed in Potter Manor.

They'd spread enough hate so far in the day today. Now, it was time to make some love.

---------------

Ginny Weasley opened her eyes to find herself in a vaguely familiar place. She soon realized which place it was, a place she had never intended coming back to.

She ran, she screamed for help and she did everything that was in her capacity.

She soon realized that there was no way out. Exhaustion overtook her as she fell down on the floor and began to cry.

------------------

_Headmasters Office, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore had spent a rather uneventful morning. He'd scheduled a meeting with Sirius in the evening to discuss the accident of Ronald Weasley and the note that he had received. He hoped that the Minister of Magic would have some ideas to deal with that Potter brat.

However, his musings were interrupted by the arrival of Remus Lupin via the fireplace. One look at his face which was full of tears, told him that something was dreadfully wrong.

He looked on in complete and utter shock as he heard about what had happened to Tonks. He felt disgusted when Remus informed him that the only part of Tonks that the werewolves hadn't mutilated was her nose which was upside down and surprisingly bloated.

He couldn't help but get the feeling of impending doom as he heard Remus talk. He couldn't believe that Potter and Greengrass had gone so far. Admittedly he didn't have any proof that they had done it, but he knew that only they possessed the power to force werewolves to transform during the day time.

He got up from his chair and was about to go and comfort Remus when there was a flash of light above him and another one of those dratted letters settled down on his desk.

He opened the letter and to his surprise a picture of a nearly naked Ginny Weasley fell out of it. He couldn't help but stare at it for a few moments. However, he soon managed to snap out of it and looked at the piece of parchment accompanying it.

The words that he saw surprised him to a great extent. These were the words that he had only seen once and that too seven years back.

A shiver ran down his spine as he read:

_**Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever**_

(A/N: Yay! That's another chapter done. I'd intended this one to be a short story but I just can't seem to stop writing!

If know that this chapter was slightly darker than the previous ones, but the evil did have to be taken up a notch, didn't it?

Also, the 10th chapter of my other fiction 'The Wrong Choice' was also put up yesterday. Those who are interested can have a look at it.

I don't need to keep saying it but I still do ... Please Review!)


	9. Of Artifacts and Guilt

Chapter 9

**Of Artifacts and Guilt**

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_

Sirius Black, the new Minister of Magic had definitely not enjoyed his first two days in charge. His cousin had been ripped apart by werewolves and his secret Mistress had disappeared into the Chamber of Secrets. His best friend had also gone into a depression due to his cousin's death and refused to come out of his room. Needless to say, he was barking mad at the situation.

He was currently engaged in what he thought to be a very important meeting with Dumbledore.

Sirius was screaming himself hoarse, "It's all you fault, Albus. I was a fool to believe you about Harry's guilt in the first place. Because of you, we've all landed up on the wrong side of one of the most lethal couples the Wizarding World. What in the name of Merlin are we going to do?"

Albus Dumbledore was trying his best to be calm and composed, "We'll get Harry back, Sirius. He'll soon realise that his and Daphne's stay in Azkaban only worked out for the Greater Good. Harry is not a cold hearted person. He'll come back to us, you'll see."

Sirius almost lost it on hearing this, "This has all come about because of you spouting out your crap about the Greater Good, you old fool. Nobody gives a fuck about the Greater Good if they're not leading comfortable lives themselves. Harry may not have been cold hearted four years back, but the times have changed, Albus. We've got to do something about it, before he makes us all hang by our toes."

Dumbledore responded, "We can't do anything, Sirius. Both he and Greengrass have become two powerful. All we can do is wait and watch, and hope that things turn out well."

Sirius scoffed at this, "I'm the Minister of Magic, Albus. I'm not going to sit and watch as Potter destroys everything near and dear to me. Tonight, I'll send my best Aurors to Potter Manor. They'll arrest Harry for questioning regarding the death of Nymphadora Tonks."

Dumbledore sighed at this, "I would not advise you to do this, Sirius. Do it at your own risk."

Sirius replied with a steely glare on his face, "I will."

The next morning saw three bodies fall out of thin air in the Ministry atrium just as Sirius Black was making his way to his office. He stared in shock as his best Lieutenants Kingsley Shacklebolt, Darius Dawlish and Hestia Jones all lay on the floor, dead for the world to see.

---------------

_The Burrow_

Arthur Weasley was a very worried man. His daughter was locked in a place she seemingly couldn't come out of and his son Ronald was lying in a bed in the Hogwarts Infirmary. He had also just admitted his wife alongside his son after she had failed to recover from the constant pain which had been caused due to that stupid frying pan.

After a horrible night in the Hogwarts Infirmary, he'd finally come back home so that he could take a shower and pick up some stuff which Molly and Ron required.

He hadn't been expecting visitors. Hence, he nearly fainted with shock when he saw two people resting on the couch in the sitting room.

Harry Potter, one of the two visitors smirked at his reaction, "Hello, Mr. Weasley. We thought that we'd drop by in for a visit as it's been so long since we properly met again. Why don't you have a seat?"

After getting over his initial shock, Arthur was glaring at both Harry and Daphne, "Harry, after what you've done to my family, you've no right to be in this house."

Harry pretended to beg as he said, "Forgive me please, Mr. Weasley. Yours is the only real family that I've had. I'll do anything to correct my wrongs. As a peace offering, I also got a little gift for you."

Arthur's eyes widened at this, "You did what?"

Daphne Greengrass, who had sat quietly till now, spoke up, "We brought a gift, Mr. Weasley. Harry told me about your love for Muggle artifacts and we both decided that we'd get one of the rarest one's for you."

One part of Arthur's mind was screaming at him to apparate out of the house. However, his curiosity got the better of him as he asked, "What have you got for me?"

With a wide smile, Harry stated, "It's an artifact which we read about in one of the ancient Muggle books of the Middle Ages. It's very hard to procure and we hope that this little gift helps in mending our broken relationship. The people in the Middle Ages used to call it the Judas Chair."

Arthur's eyes brightened at this, "You've always been a member of the family, Harry. I'm sure that if you apologize for you actions, my family would forgive you."

His tone changed into a greedier one as he continued, "Why don't we have a look at the rare object then? Where is it?"

Harry gave a wave of his hand and the chair appeared in the middle of the room. The look on Arthur's face slowly changed to one of terror as he looked at the monstrosity in front of him.

The chair was unlike any he'd ever seen before. Nearly a thousand spikes covered the back, arm-rests, seat, leg-rests and foot-rests. There were two bars set against the arm rests and two holes under the chair's bottom.

Harry grinned at the look on Arthur's face, "Well, there were some modifications made to the chair, Mr. Weasley. Actually, quite a few of them were made as times advanced. Considering that you're like a father figure to me, we thought we should get you the latest version. They now call it The Chair of Torture."

The little colour that was remaining on Arthur's face, drained away at Harry's comment.

Daphne decided to join in. She asked, "So how'd you like it, Mr. Weasley? Do you want to try it?"

Arthur just shook his head in the negative, unable to form any words.

Daphne pretended to pout as she said, "Oh, come of Mr. Weasley, be a sport. We've gone through a lot of trouble to find this chair for you. I must insist that you try it."

With that she gave a wave of her hand, and a rope appeared around Arthur Weasley's neck. Arthur tried to shake it off, but he could do nothing as the rope carried him above the chair, and started lowering him onto it.

Both Harry and Daphne disappeared. Their work was done and they had no intention of seeing anything more.

Arthur Weasley started screaming as the spikes started to go inside his body. With a sudden jerk, the rope thrust him completely onto the chair. Blood started pouring out as he screamed in pain. The two bars on the sides started rubbing his arms against the arm-rests causing the spikes to penetrate the flesh even further.

He let out a loud yell when a fire erupted under the chair and started to burn his buttocks through the two holes in the chair's bottom.

He screamed and screamed until he could scream no more. He just wished that this torture would end.

His wish was fulfilled a few minutes later when his head dropped down and every sign of life from his body was gone.

------------------

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_

Remus Lupin was lying down on his bed with his head buried into a pillow. He had been locked in his room since the afternoon, refusing to go out or let anybody into the room. The love of his life was no more and he couldn't do anything to help her. He had been crying his heart out since the morning and try as hard as he might; he hadn't been able to stop.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted him; a voice that he knew too well, the voice of the love of his life,

"Remus, are you all right?"

He looked around to see Nymphadora Tonks standing next to his bed. However, there was something strange around her. She seemed to be pearly white and completely transparent. All the scars that she had gotten during the werewolf attack were still visible on her body.

Remus whimpered, "Tonks? H- how...?"

Tonks replied in an ethereal tone, "I came back, Remus. I wanted to talk to you."

Remus suddenly jumped up from the bed and tried to capture her in a hug. To his dismay, he fell right through her.

Tonks spoke up, "You can't hug me, Remus. And you're the reason I can't be hugged by anybody, Remus."

Remus's eyes started to well up with tears again on hearing this.

She continued, "Why'd you do it, Remus. I loved you more than life itself and all you could do in return was rip me apart into pieces?"

Remus had started sobbing again. He tried to put some words together, "I didn't want to do it, love. I don't know how I appeared in that cage."

Tonks scoffed at this, "You didn't stop the other werewolves, Remus. You decided to join them and let them have their way with me. If you loved me so much, you would've saved me atleast."

Lupin had fallen to his knees and was holding his head in his hands. He tried to explain, "I couldn't control myself. I tried my level best but my natural urge overtook me. I am so sorry, love. I am really so sorry. I love you so much, Tonks. I love you more than anything else in the world. If there was anything I could do to bring you back, I'll do it."

Remus Lupin was almost begging to her now. However, Tonks did not appear to be convinced. She stated, "Do you see these scars, Remus. You were one of those who gave them to me. How can you expect me to forgive you so easily?"

Remus was insistent on getting her forgiveness, "I'll do anything, Tonks. Whatever you want me to do. I love you so much, Tonks."

Tonks now appeared to be thinking over something. She proclaimed, "Prove it to me, Remus. Prove it to me that you love me. Come to me, Remus. We'll build our happy little world together here. I want you, Remus. I need you."

Remus was spluttering, "B- but..."

Tonks was quick to interrupt, "No buts, Remus. I know you can come to me. I know you love me. But, after what you did to me, I need some convincing. Take out the silver knife from your drawer, Remus. Please... "

She left the last word hanging and this seemed to have affected Remus the most. He moved to the drawer and opened it. With shaky hands, he took out the silver knife. He held it in his hands and looked at Tonks.

She moved to reassure him, "Do it. I'm waiting for you, Remus. I love you ..."

Remus declared, "This one's for you, Tonks. I love you so much."

With that, he stabbed the knife into his heart. As the knife went in he looked up, expecting to see a happy Tonks staring back at him.

However, as he fell, the last thing he saw was both Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass standing side by side with identical evil grins on their faces.

-------------------

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore had just gotten news from Sirius Black about the death of the three Aurors. He had made sure that he pointed out to Sirius that if he had listened to his advice then all his best Aurors would have been alive right now. He had wanted to give Sirius some more advice but Sirius hadn't bothered to listen to him. He had left stating that he had too much work to do and no time to listen to an old buffoon.

Dumbledore had also tried to find some way to rescue Ginny Weasley from the Chamber. However, all his efforts had gone in vain after it was pretty clear that nobody apart from a Parseltongue could open the Chamber. There didn't seem to be any other way in either.

He was sitting there looking at the picture of Ginny Weasley in the lingerie which had come with the last envelope. He knew that he was too old but the moving picture of the nearly naked redhead sent tingles down his spine.

He had heard that Ginny had quite a reputation for being a slut. Hmm ... If he rescued her maybe she would...

Just then there was a flash of light above him and another one of those dratted envelopes fell onto his desk. He looked at the envelope in disgust. The envelope had just interrupted his pleasant thoughts and he wasn't too pleased.

He tore the envelope and to his surprise two photographs fell out: one with Arthur Weasley sitting on a chair, his body being completely punctured with spikes and another with Remus Lupin having a silver knife stuck through his heart.

Dumbledore dropped the envelope on the floor in shock. He was unsure of what to do as he looked down at the fallen envelope with the pictures. He suddenly noticed that there was a piece of parchment along with the pictures. He picked up the parchment.

His heart nearly froze for a second as he read:

_**You're next.**_

(A/N: That's another chapter done! I guess we'll have two or three more.

I apologize to those who found Arthur Weasley's treatment to be too violent.

Also, I thank BJH for giving me the idea of having Tonks return as a ghost.

Thanks for the reviews so far... Please continue!)


	10. Of Goats and Geezers

**Warning:** Slight reference to slash (nothing graphic). I personally hate slash, but it was something that I had to do. Please do not hate me for this :)

Chapter 10

**Of Goats and Geezers**

_Somewhere in Kazakhstan_

Albus Dumbledore was scared shitless. He'd received a letter which had practically told him that he was going to die the next day.

So, he'd done what any great Light wizard would do in his place – He'd made a run for it.

Currently, he was hidden under the Fidelius Charm in a safe house which he'd bought for himself in Kazakhstan.

He was pretty sure that he would be safe. After all, who would expect him to land up in Kazakhstan of all places? He mentally congratulated himself on making a great choice.

He was engaging himself in what had lately become his favourite activity: Having amorous thoughts about Ginny Weasley. Ever since he had seen that photograph of her in the lingerie, he hadn't been able to take her out of his mind. She wasn't really that good looking, but considering that she was the first woman whom he had seen so much of, she seemed like a goddess to him.

As he was thinking about going and playing with himself, two figures materialised out of thin air. He mildly cursed under his breath as he came back from the pleasure world to reality.

He recoiled in shock as he realised who those two were. How in the fuck had Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass managed to find their way to bloody Kazakhstan?

Harry walked up towards him with a huge grin on his face, "Hey old man, how did you land up here of all places?"

Daphne joined in, "Seriously Dumbles, why'd you run away from the school? Didn't you get our letters?"

Dumbledore spoke in his patented grandfatherly voice, "Now, see here you two. You can't do this. Why do you want to threaten an old man like me with death? You know that what I did was for the Greater Good."

Harry was furious, "You stupid old fuck, if I hear that disgraceful 'Greater Good' term again, then I'll make sure that I fry your balls on a barbecue grill."

He was going to continue, but to his surprise Daphne started screaming at Dumbledore.

Daphne was completely livid. She was shouting her lungs out, "I know what you did, you piece of shit. You changed Harry's parents will and forced him to live with those damned Dursley's. Then, for the five years of his school life you treated him like he was your personal puppet. If that wasn't enough, you played a major role in both of us being sent to Azkaban. And now you have the audacity to tell us that you did it all for the 'Greater Good'? All I can in response to that is a big FUCK YOU in your face, old man. You're going to regret what you did and I am going to make sure of it."

Dumbledore whimpered and backed away. He knew that he was in a tight spot and decided not to speak.

Harry was impressed by Daphne's outburst. She was usually the one who calmed him down when he lost his temper. He hadn't known that she had it in her to scream herself hoarse like that.

He decided to return the favour and slipped his hand into Daphne's. Just as he had expected, within a couple of minutes Daphne had calmed down.

He slowly withdrew his hand from Daphne's and conjured a paper out of thin air. He threw the paper at Dumbledore's feet and spat out, "That's today's edition of the Daily Prophet. I want you to read it."

Dumbledore just stood his ground defiantly and didn't make a move to pick up the paper.

Harry roared, "I said read, you deaf old fool."

With that, Dumbledore found himself unwillingly picking up the paper which had fallen on the floor. He opened it and glanced at the headline. What he saw made him drop it in shock,

The headline screamed:

**Albus Dumbledore: The Lying and Cheating Pervert**

After taking a few moments to recover from his shock at the headline, he picked up the paper again and started reading the article.

_The article mentioned all the underhand dealings he had been involved in with the Ministry Officials. It went on to list the Goblins ire at him for messing around with the wills of various families. Then, it told the tale of him being the reason due to which the war had gone on for so long. There was a detailed description of all the atrocities that he had inflicted on the supposed Boy-Who-Lived Twice. It also explained the role that he had played to unfairly send both Potter and his soon to be wife to Azkaban. _

_Surprisingly, it also alleged that he had Ginny Weasley locked up in some secret chamber at school and was using her to fulfil his sexual desires._

_It was also stated that all these details could be proven with the help of Pensieve memories and that they had a list of 323 people who were willing to testify in case he was subjected to a trial. _

_Finally, there were claims by nearly a hundred people who wanted to file charges against him and see him being brought to justice._

_The last line of the article called him 'the most wanted and hated man in the whole of Magical Britain'_

Both Harry and Daphne watched as the paper fell from his hands for the second time.

Harry asked, "So, how does it feel Dumbledore? You spent the last 120 years of your life building your reputation and it was all for nothing. Like they say, it's gone with the wind or maybe even down the drain."

Daphne pretended to rebuke him, "Oh come on, Harry. Can't you see that the old man is sad? You should either give it a rest or do something to make the old man get that damned twinkle back in his eyes again."

Harry stared at her and then seemed to be lost in thought for the next few minutes, "You know, I think I have the perfect idea to make him _happy. _You remember that man we met while we were exploring this country in the morning today? Maybe he can help us."

Daphne questioned him, "You mean the man who was singing that stupid song about Kazakhstan being the greatest country in the world or something?"

Harry responded, "Yup, that's the one. I am going to get him here now."

With that he gave a wave of his hand and there was a sudden flash of light. A man wearing a gray suit and with a large moustache stood in the room.

Harry welcomed him, "Hello, kind sir. Allow me to introduce you to one of our oldest acquaintances, Albus Dumb-as-a-door."

The man stepped forward and kissed Dumbledore on the mouth before stating,

"Jak sie masz? My name-a Borat. I like you. I like sex. Is nice!"

Dumbledore just stared back at the weird man in front of him. He was still recovering from that weird kiss that the man had planted on his mouth.

Both Harry and Daphne were doubling up with laughter at the sight in front of them. The look on Dumbledore's face was priceless.

Harry managed to somehow control his laughter and asked the man named Borat,

"So what would you like, Mr. Borat?"

"I like to make sexy time."

Harry turned to Dumbledore and said, "You heard the man. I hope both of you have a good time together."

Daphne gave Dumbledore a highly suggestive wink before stating, "Yep. Both of you can keep the fire burning... if you know what I mean."

Dumbledore pleaded, "No, please don't ... "

Daphne scowled at him, "Oh come on, old man. If rumours are to be believed, you've done it with a goat before. Compared to that this'll be a piece of cake."

With a quick goodbye both of them disappeared.

-------------------

The next afternoon saw Harry and Daphne appear into an empty sitting room in the safehouse in Kazakhstan.

They soon moved to the bedroom and found Dumbledore alone in his bed, unable to get up.

Harry asked, "So old man, how was your night?"

Dumbledore didn't respond to Harry's question. He was in too much pain.

Potter had placed some stupid spell on the place which caused him to be locked in the house and agree to whatever that stupid Muggle named Borat wanted him to do.

Borat had made him do things that he'd have nightmares about for the remainder of his life. Then, when Borat had left in the morning a goat had appeared out of nowhere in the house.

The goat had chased him all around the house before ramming its horn into his posterior. It had managed to repeat the same thing seven times till noon, before it had also disappeared into thin air.

His entire body was aching in various places after the encounters with both Borat and the goat. He'd somehow managed to climb up the stairs and lie down on the bed after the goat had disappeared.

For the first time in the day he was getting some relief, when the damned couple had chosen to make an appearance again.

Harry repeated the question, "I asked you how was your night, you deaf dunderhead. You'll answer me now."

Dumbledore found himself giving an answer which was completely contradictory to the one he was going to give,

"It was very good, Harry. I must thank you for giving me this excellent opportunity."

Daphne smirked at this, "Well then. Seeing that you enjoyed it so much, I am sure you won't mind another day of fun and frolic."

Dumbledore looked on in horror as she gave a wave of her hand and both Borat and the goat appeared in front of him. He cried out as both of them lunged at him.

-----------------

Both Harry and Daphne kept making Dumbledore do the same thing for nearly a week. Each time they went to visit him, he appeared a little weaker. He'd even broken some bones by now.

On the seventh day, both Harry and Daphne approached the bed with Dumbledore on it.

Daphne stated, "We've been thinking, old man. We think you've had enough fun already. You need to get out of here now."

Albus Dumbledore sighed in relief. Finally, it was over.

Harry spoke up, "Yes, old fool. We're not the only ones whose life you fucked up, so we can't be the only ones to get the revenge, can we?"

Daphne was the one who continued, "So, we've come to a decision. We're done with you and now we're going to hand you over to the proper authorities."

Dumbledore couldn't be happier. They were handing him over to the Ministry. He was sure that he could somehow find a way out of this mess, especially with that idiot Black as the Minister.

He asked in a slow whisper, "So, where exactly are you handing me over?"

Harry continued as if he hadn't heard him, "We still have a little trick up our sleeves though, of which you'll come to know in a few moments."

Daphne finally declared, "It's time to go. Have a good life, Dumbles, atleast whatever is remaining of it. Goodbye."

With that she gave a wave of her hand and he was gone.

_------------------_

_Diagon Alley_

Albus Dumbledore opened his eyes and found himself standing in a familiar place. With a grin, he realized that he was standing in Diagon Alley.

He couldn't have been happier. The sight of the familiar surrounding cheered him up. Suddenly, there was a small burst of light and he suddenly found himself feeling very lightweight.

He looked down and realized what Potter's last trick was. His robes had disappeared. He was standing completely starkers in the middle of Diagon Alley.

He looked up to see various witches and wizards staring at him in astonishment. Some of them were laughing at the sight of his pathetically small weenie.

He turned back and saw that he was right in the front of Gringotts Bank. He tried to apparate away but he wasn't able to do it. He thought about making a run for it, but he wasn't able to do that also.

The laughter was dying out as the people realized who he was. Some of the Goblins had also come out of the back to see what the laughter was all about.

Suddenly, there was a loud shout, a voice that sounded a lot like Potter's bellowed, "It's that asshole, Dumbledore. Get him!"

And then it happened. All the people as well as the Goblins started closing in on him.

There was a lot of physical assault. There were even spells thrown and curses cast. Some of the misdirected spells and curses even hit the wrong people. However, the people didn't really care as the end result had been accomplished:

The completely decimated body of Albus Dumbledore now lay in the middle of Diagon Alley. The supposed greatest Light wizard of all time was no more.

(A/N: I had no idea at the end of the previous chapter about what I was going to do with Dumbledore.

After thinking over it a lot, I came up with this... I hope it lives up to the expectations.

And yes, I know that according to Potter's world, the year is supposed to be 2000 and that the movie 'Borat' released in 2006. But since this is fanfiction, I decided to take a few liberties :)

The 12th chapter of my other story 'The Wrong Choice' was also put up earlier today. The pairing of that story has also been updated to Harry/Daphne.

Please Review!)


	11. Round Two

Chapter 11

**Round Two**

_Hogwarts Infirmary_

His eyes fluttered open. He felt completely dazed and was unable to have any coherent thoughts in his mind. He strained his eyes a bit to see what was around him but everything appeared to be blurred.

In a few minutes, his vision cleared and he realized that he was in the Hogwarts Infirmary. A few more seconds passed before his mind started functioning again. It was then that the reality of the situation came crashing down upon him. He screamed out as he remembered the attack of the spiders and his crash with the Whomping Willow.

As soon as his scream died out he heard a voice say, "Well, it's about time you woke up Weasley."

He tried to prop himself up on his elbows so that he could see who was the one talking. However, he could only get one glance at the person before his elbows gave away under his weight. The pain was too much to take.

However, that one glance was enough to tell him who the person was.

He managed to utter out, "Harry?"

Slowly, he felt his body rising up on its own accord and he suddenly found himself sitting upright.

He could now see that two people were sitting on chairs in front of his bed, Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass.

Before he could say anything, Harry was speaking again, "Yes, it's me Weasley. Surprised, are we?"

Ron found his voice getting clearer, "Err... no mate. It'd really good to see you. I was actually expecting Mom and Dad to be here."

Harry smirked, "Oh did ickle Ronniekins want to see Mom and Dad? Don't worry Ronnie-poo; you'll be seeing them sooner than expected."

Ron found Harry's tone to be totally weird, "What happened, Harry? Where are Mom and Dad?"

Harry's voice grew colder, "Oh, your Dad got tortured by a Muggle chair and is no more."

Ron shouted, "What the hell do you mean?"

Harry ignored Ron as if he were a flea in a marketplace and continued, "Oh, and your Mom is lying on the bed next to you.

Ron looked around to see Molly Weasley lying on the bed next to him around with a tiara around her neck. He shouted, "What the fuck happened to her, Potter? And why is that goddamned tiara around her neck."

Harry calmly replied, "Oh, I am sorry that I didn't tell you. That's the famous Weasley tiara that used to belong to your Aunt Muriel. I thought that it suited Molly's neck better than her head, so I took the liberty to put it there."

Ron's confusion at this statement took precedence over his anger at that moment and he just stared blankly at Harry.

Harry grinned at the look on Ron's face, "And yeah, one more thing. Your Mom is fine and I'm going to wake her up. Then you can watch her scream while the tiara strangles her to death. Will that be fine?"

Ron's expression turned to one of horror as soon as he heard Harry. He tried to get up from his bed to help his mother, but found that he couldn't move.

Harry laughed at Ron's futile attempts and gave a wave of his hand. Ron watched his mother's yes snap wide open. Before long, her screams could be heard ringing around the Infirmary. Ron sobbed as he saw her screaming out in pain. He was totally helpless and unable to do anything about the situation.

It was a few minutes, before the screaming stopped. Ron's wailing was the only sound that could be heard in the Infirmary. Ron looked up at his mother and shuddered at the sight of her lifeless body.

She would never scream at anyone or try to boss them ever again. Molly Weasley, the hag, was no more.

Daphne, who had remained silent till now spoke up, "Let's go, Harry. Weasley wailing is the last thing that I want to hear right now."

Harry grinned at here, "Sure honey. We can come back later. Till then ickle Ronniekins here can have some time to wallow in self-pity."

Daphne nodded and Harry turned around to face Ron, "We have some work to do, Weasley. We'll be back in sometime. Till we return, you can go back to being pointless."

Daphne laughed as Harry grabbed her arm and both of them disappeared, leaving a completely disgruntled Ronald Weasley behind.

--------------------

_The Burrow_

Both Fred and George Weasley were sitting in what used to be their room at the Burrow. Their shop as well as their flat on top of it had burned down and they were not really in their usual cheerful mood.

Fred spoke, "It's been a couple of days since we visited Mom and Ron, George. You think we should go today?"

George just kept staring at the wall in front of him. Fred had to ask the question again before he got a reply from George,

"We'll go after sometime, Fred. I am not really in the mood right now."

Both of them kept staring glumly at the wall in front of them before Fred spoke again,

"Maybe we should go and visit the shop again. We'll be able to scavenge something perhaps."

George spoke rather harshly, "We've been through this before, Fred. Everything in the shop burnt down. There's nothing left to scavenge."

They were interrupted by a female voice, "That isn't correct, actually. Quite a lot of stuff was saved that day. I have it with me right here."

They looked around to see Daphne Greengrass approaching them, followed by Harry Potter. Behind them were huge stacks of merchandise belonging to the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

Both Fred and George's eyes lit up as they saw all their stuff. They looked at the grins on both Harry's and Daphne's faces and then back at their merchandise again.

Huge grins came over both of their faces. Fred spoke first, "Harry and Daphne, it's so good to see you guys."

George continued, "Yeah guys, it's really great to see you. I can't believe that you saved all our stuff. How the hell did you manage to do it?"

Daphne grinned back at them and just said, "Magic."

Harry laughed at this, "She's right guys. All we had to do was a little bit of magic and all your stuff was safe. It would've been a pity to let such well made material go to waste."

George spoke up, "We thank you both for what you've done for us. I can't help but wonder though, Why'd you do it? I mean... our family hasn't been on the best of terms with you recently."

Daphne replied in a cheerful tone, "Oh, I thought it'd be pretty obvious as to why we saved your stuff. It was so that we could use it all on both of you."

As soon as she said it, both Fred and George started puking and blood started flowing down their noses.

Both Harry and Daphne disappeared as soon as the Firecrackers display started. As they struggled to stand up, they were engulfed in darkness, the only lights coming from the firecrackers.

Both of them stumbled and fell down again. The nose bleeding and puking was going on at a relentless pace.

The Burrow was a rather ancient structure and soon started crumbling due to all the Fireworks being burst inside it. Within a matter of minutes, the house broke down and the twins were trapped inside it.

As logs of wood fell on them and they breathed their last, both of them had the same thought running through their minds:

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass had just pulled off the Greatest Prank ever played on the two best pranksters at Hogwarts. The Prank of Death.

-------------------

_Potter Manor_

Both Harry and Daphne had settled themselves on the couch after returning from the Burrow.

Harry's head was on Daphne's lap and she was caressing his hair. She asked him, "So when do we deal with Ron, honey?"

Harry replied, "Tomorrow maybe. Let's give the idiot some time to grieve over his Mother's death. From what I heard, both Bill and Charlie died while carrying out some mission for the Order. Also, Percy died in Voldemort's attack on the Ministry, the one which also killed Fudge and Umbridge. As he's the last and the most insignificant Weasley remaining, we can take our time with him. "

Daphne stiffened a little, "Harry, I think there's something you should know."

Harry gently asked her, "What happened, honey?"

Daphne responded, "While you were taking care of Molly, I was performing our customary Legilimency check on Ron. There's something which came up which was rather unpleasant."

Harry tensed up, "What was it?"

Daphne wasn't too inclined to tell him, "I think you should see for yourself."

With that she transferred her memories of the Legilimency check of Ron to Harry.

Harry's face contorted in rage as he viewed the memories one by one. By the end of it, his face was glowing red.

He just put a hand on Daphne's shoulder and said, "Let's go now."

With that, both of them popped out.

------------------

_Potter Properties, Chelsea_

Hermione Granger was sitting on the couch in her living room reading a novel by her favourite Muggle author. She had started reading Jeffrey Archer's novels a couple of years back and become rather addicted to them.

As she was nearing the end of the novel, she heard a couple of pops in front of her. She looked up and saw both Harry and Daphne standing in front of her.

She squealed in delight, got up and engulfed Harry in a bear hug. To her surprise, Harry just stood there and didn't hug her back.

She stepped back from the hug and looked at Harry's face. The look on his face was one of the kinds of anger that she'd never seen before.

Harry stood there trying to control his rage but he couldn't. He bellowed,

"Why didn't you tell us, Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a rather bewildered look. She had no idea what he was talking about. She asked, "Tell you what?"

Harry just looked at her and didn't reply. Hermione looked at him expecting an answer but there seemed to be none coming.

Daphne broke the silence, "That Ronald Weasley tried to force himself on you multiple times during your stay at Grimmauld Place."

Hermione was taken aback. She hadn't expected anybody else to know about this.

She asked in a rather meek voice, "How'd you find out?"

Harry shouted again, "It doesn't matter how we found out, Hermione. What I want to know is why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione could feel her eyes welling up with tears. She replied, "I didn't want to bother you, Harry. Also, it's not as if he ever succeeded. I always managed to hex him before he got too far."

Harry spoke again, this time in a softer tone, "It doesn't matter if he succeeded or not. What matters is that the bastard tried to lay his hands on you. He's soon going to regret the day he was born."

Hermione whimpered, "What are you going to do, Harry?"

In response, Harry gave Daphne a nod and then took hold of Hermione's hand before saying, "It's not going to be me doing anything, Hermione. He hurt you and now you're going to be the one to make him pay."

With that, all three of them disappeared from the living room.

-------------------

_Hogwarts Infirmary_

Harry conjured up a knife and handed it to Hermione. He just said, "Do it Hermione. Cut his prick off."

Hermione just stared back at him with a horrified expression on her face, "I – I can't do that, Harry."

Harry spoke again, "It's the only way, Hermione. You have to do it."

Daphne also joined in, "I agree with Harry, Hermione. It's the only way and it'll make you feel a lot better. Please do it."

Hermione took the knife from Harry with shaky hands. She still looked a bit hesitant as she approached Ron's bed.

Harry removed the silencing spell on Ron and said, "I want you to hear him scream, Hermione."

Ron looked at Hermione standing over the bed with the knife and began to plead, "I'm sorry, Hermione. Please..... Please spare me Hermione, please."

Hermione's confidence seemed to waiver a bit at this. Harry noticed this and shouted,

"Do it Hermione. Right now."

Harry's shout worked like a catalyst for Hermione's mind. With a slash of the knife, the deed was done. Hermione stepped back as Ron screamed in pain. His screaming echoed off all the walls in the Infirmary.

As she heard Ron screaming, Hermione felt a load loosen off her chest. All the nights he had chased after her while she screamed came back to her memory. However, those memories dissipated in a flash. She suddenly found herself feeling a deep sense of contentment.

Daphne had heard enough of Ron's screaming and silenced him.

She conjured up a sword, handed it to Hermione and just said, "Finish him off."

This time Hermione was a little less hesitant as she approached the bed again. After staring at Ron's tear-stricken face for a moment, she lifted the sword and swung it hard. She watched with grim satisfaction as his head fell off to the ground.

She looked at Ron's motionless body on the floor once more before turning back and straight into Harry's arms.

She didn't speak, nor did she cry. To Harry's surprise, she looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

Harry grinned as he saw the smile on her face. He could see that the shine had returned in those brown eyes. He took his mouth near her ear and slowly whispered,

"Welcome to the Dark side."

(A/N: This chapter's for all those who believed that Ron and Molly got off too easily. I hate them so much that I had to make them suffer as much as possible before their eventual death.

Also you can let out a big 'YAHOO' because... Hermione's back! To all those who believe that her actions in this chapter are rather out of character: She's been through a rather traumatic time during Harry and Daphne's imprisonment. Voldemort's Imperius curse alone is enough to drive people insane. Coupling that with Malfoy's and Weasley's actions is enough reason for her to deserve some kind of revenge.

She'll still have a minor role to play in whatever little of the story is remaining, so all you Hermione fans can look out for that.

I've also uploaded the 13th chapter of my fanfiction "The Wrong Choice" yesterday.

Also, I've put up a small selection of HP jokes in another fanfiction titled "Random Funnies". Go through it if you're interested in some light reading.

Sorry for the extremely large rant, I just had a lot to say.

Thanks for reading so far... Please review!)


	12. Of Mutts and Councils

Chapter 12

**Of Mutts and Councils**

_Wizengamot Chambers_

Sirius Black's voice echoed in the chambers, "On the behalf of the Chief Warlock, I, Sirius Orion Black, the Minister of Magic for Britain would like to welcome the esteemed members for the 1897th meet of the Wizengamot Council."

With that, Sirius bowed down to the council before him and the members of the council bowed back in response.

One of the elder members spoke up, "Minister Black, could you please enlighten us about the reason behind calling an emergency meeting?"

Sirius replied, "Sir, Wizarding Britain is in a state of emergency. We have had numerous disappearances over the past few days and quite a few killings too. All the members of the Weasley family have been killed other than Ginny Weasley who has disappeared. Even one of our best aurors, Nymphadora Tonks was killed by a pack of werewolves who transformed during the day for some strange reason. Finally, our ex Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore was also found beaten to death on the streets of Diagon Alley."

There were some shocked sighs and gasps from the members when Sirius was speaking.

One of the elders spoke again, "That is indeed very disturbing news, Minister. But You-Know-Who was killed by Harry Potter. It can't possibly be him. Do you have any idea about who is behind this?"

Sirius responded, "Yes, Minister. I have good reason to believe that only two people possess the power to carry out the activities which have happened during the past few days. I believe that this is the work of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass."

There were gasps of surprise again and loud muttering broke out in the chamber. After a few moments one of the members spoke up,

"That is indeed a very serious accusation. Are you sure about this, Mr. Black? And if yes, what plan of action do you intend to follow."

Sirius replied quickly, "Sir, Harry Potter has developed quite a reputation as being the destroyer of He-who-must-not-be-named. There'll be a public outcry if any harm comes to him. I have called this meeting for the sole purpose of getting the esteemed Wizengamot's backing to my decision. I intend to issue the Aurors with a 'Kill-on-sight' order against Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. I want to find them and finish them off before they do anymore damage."

There was a moment of silence before the old doors of the Wizengamot Chambers blew apart with an unbelievable force. Five people walked into the room.

Harry Potter's voice boomed across the room, "That would not be essential, Minister Black. Both me and my soon to be wife are right here."

All the Fifteen members of the Wizengamot Council turned around and looked at the five people who had just entered with looks of shock on their faces.

One of the members shouted, "This is the meeting of the Wizengamot Council. How dare you interrupt us during our meet? You have no right to be here."

Harry smirked and responded, "Oh dear elder, in a few moments you'll realize that we have all the right to be here."

Daphne spoke up, "Yeah, so to begin with, we'd like to get the official business out of the way. I, Lady Greengrass, the Head of the Greengrass clan, claim my right to the 4 seats reserved for my family on the Wizengamot council."

Neville was the next one to speak, "I, Lord Longbottom, the Head of the Most Noble House of Longbottom, claim my right to the 4 seats reserved for my family on the Wizengamot council."

To everyone's surprise, the third person to speak was none other than the ex Head of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones, "I, Lady Bones, Head of the Ancient House of Bones, would like to transfer the rights to the 4 seats reserved for my family on the Wizengamot council to my niece, Susan Bones, who'll now be known as Lady Bones-Longbottom."

Lady Bones-Longbottom spoke up, "I accept the transfer of seats and thank Lady Bones for her kind gesture. "

The members of the council were deep in shock. This couldn't possibly be happening. They couldn't have a bunch of kids on the Wizengamot Council.

A slight Legilimency probe told Daphne all she needed to know. She grinned, "It's too bad that you didn't put a rule in the Council Handbook about the age restriction. It's time people realized that it isn't necessary to have 'white hair and a white beard' to become a member of the Council."

Harry started laughing and it was only after a few seconds that he realized that he still had something to do. He stopped laughing and proclaimed, "I, Lord Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, claim my right to the 6 seats reserved for my family on the Wizengamot council."

Sirius Black looked on incredulously at the proceedings going on before him.

Harry declared, "Well, it seems as if we have a majority."

And it was then that the reality of the situation hit Sirius like a gunshot. Harry Potter and his group of friends had just taken over the Goddamned Wizengamot. They now had complete control over Wizarding Britain.

Harry called a motion to approve Neville Longbottom as the new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Only four hands were raised, but that was enough to pass the motion.

Lord Longbottom was the new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for Great Britain. All the elder members were forced to stand up and give him a bow, so that the old customs could be followed.

As soon as they had sat down after bowing to Neville, Daphne turned to the elders on the Wizengamot council, "You might have heard of a rule that says that the Council has a right to evict any member if majority of the current members vote against him or her. "

All the elders looked back at her with pure horror on their faces. One of them shouted, "You can't do this. We've been a part of the Wizengamot Council for decades."

Susan spoke up, "That is precisely the reason we want to throw you out. Your bigotry has made the Wizarding World reach its current deplorable stage. I would like to call a motion to evict all the Fifteen of you from the Wizengamot."

Neville asked, "All those in favour of this motion?"

Again four hands went up in the air and even though the elders tried to protest, nobody paid any heed to them. The motion was passed and they were evicted from the Wizengamot.

Just as they were leaving the chambers, Daphne noticed Harry giving a wave of his hand. She asked him, "What did you do, Harry?"

Harry replied with a smug grin on his face, "Oh, nothing much honey. I just took away their magic and compelled them to rough it out in the Muggle world. Let's see how their bigoted asses will like it, now that the roles are reversed."

Daphne grinned and pecked him on the cheek. This wasn't something that they had planned but it was excellent spur-of –the-moment thinking on Harry's part, and she admired that.

Sirius Black was watching his entire world crumble into bits and pieces right in front of his eyes.

It wasn't too long before a motion was passed which removed Sirius Black from the position of the Minister of Magic.

Madam Amelia Bones was named as the new Minister of Magic and it was nothing more than what she deserved.

After offering his congratulations to Amelia, Harry turned and faced Sirius who had a defeated look on his face, "I have to ask you something, Sirius. Of all people, you were the last one I'd have expected to betray me. Why did you do it?"

Sirius muttered out, "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't believe that you would do it but Dumbledore convinced me. I thought you had gone dark, Harry. I was wrong, please forgive me."

Harry asked, "Is that all the reason you have, Sirius. Is Dumbledore the only reason that you betrayed your best friend's son?"

Sirius nodded meekly in response.

Harry's face grew red with anger. He shouted, "I shouldn't have even bothered talking to you, you traitorous bastard. Goodbye, Sirius."

And with a pop, Sirius was gone.

Neville looked on in confusion and couldn't help but ask Harry, "What'd you do with him, Harry?"

Harry replied, "That guy seriously needs an attitude adjustment. So I did the same thing with him as I did with Ginny. I sent him for a trip down memory lane, but with a few modifications."

Susan got a knowing look on her face at this statement. She grinned and asked, "You sent him back to Azkaban, didn't you?"

Daphne laughed at this, "Nope, he didn't, Susan. Azkaban is actually a pretty good place to go to once you get to know the Dementors. I for one find Storm to be especially hilarious. She cracks the funniest jokes. I remember the one she told me about the troll, the mermaid and the hag..."

Harry cleared his throat and Daphne realized that she had been blabbering. She stopped her blabbering immediately.

Harry revealed, "I sent him to a Muggle Prison which I looked up on this Muggle thing called the Internet. It's named the Tadmor Military Prison and it's in Syria. It's one of the most brutal prisons ever. Torture, executions and untold brutality goes on within those walls. The medieval methods of torture have also been well documented. "

Daphne gave a grin as she said, "As for the inmates, let's just say that they have needs and leave it at that. Needless to say, he's in for a fate much worse than death."

Everyone got her implication and they all shuddered at the thought of what was in store of him.

Amelia Bones still had a question, "But he's a wizard, Harry. He could pop out of the prison whenever he wants."

Harry looked stumped for a second. He'd forgotten to perform the most important spell on Sirius. He couldn't believe that he had been so foolish.

Daphne started laughing at the look on his face. Harry looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

After a few moments, as soon as her laughter subsided she declared, "Don't worry honey. Didn't you notice that he tried several times to curse either of the five of us and couldn't succeed even once? I took away his magic as soon as I entered the chamber. I knew you'd forget something like that in a fit of anger. "

Harry's face broke into a smile as he heard this. He approached Daphne and whispered into her ear, "Just goes on to show how well you know me, love. I dream of the day when I'll be able to call you my wife. I can't wait to marry you."

Daphne responded, "Neither can I, Harry."

And then they kissed in the most unlikeliest of places, right in the middle of the Wizengamot Chambers.

At that moment, they didn't give a damn about the outside world. They had each other and that was enough.

(A/N: And that, my dear readers, was the end of the second last chapter of this story *pretends to sob because the story is coming to an end*. Only a short epilogue will follow in a couple of days.

To be honest, I am not really happy with the way that this fic turned out in the end.

As one reviewer correctly pointed out, it turned out to be more of a bashfest than a story with an actual plotline. It's one of the reasons that I have chosen to end it a little earlier than I had thought of before. The other reason is that am really running out of ideas to get rid of people in disgusting ways: P

I know I mentioned in the last chapter that Hermione will have a small role to play in the coming part of the story. I apologize to Hermione fans, that due to my decision to end this fic earlier, I won't be able to elaborate on her role. The role she plays will be mentioned as a small part of the coming epilogue.

Finally, I have a question. Those of you who read my other fanfiction 'The Wrong Choice' may know that I had asked about a preference of ship for my next story between Harry/Lisa Turpin and Harry/Tracey Davis.

However, due to some unknown reason the people at have decided to remove Lisa Turpin from the list of characters. Is there any way she can be listed again? If there's some person whom I can mail or something then please let me know.

Please Review. Thanks to those who did so already)


	13. Of Short Epilogues

Chapter 13

**Of Short Epilogues**

Harry and Daphne got married two months later. Neville was Harry's best man while Hermione was chosen as Daphne's maid of honour. As a wedding gift, Harry bought a necklace worth millions of dollars for Daphne. Daphne however surprised him with a very special gift, his owl Hedwig. Hedwig had apparently flown away whilst Harry was in Azkaban. Daphne had used a rather complex spell to track her and get the owl back. Harry was extremely happy on seeing the owl and promised Daphne to show her his appreciation later in the night. Daphne had given him a sultry grin which he would remember for the rest of his life.

At the wedding, Hermione also introduced Harry and Daphne to her new boyfriend, John Terry. Hermione and John had met at social function organized by Hermione's neighbour in Chelsea.

John, like Hermione was a Muggle-born wizard. He had chosen to ignore his Hogwarts letter so that he could pursue his true dream of playing soccer. He had also managed to be quite successful at it so far. He now played soccer for Chelsea Football Club and although he was still in the reserve team, all his coaches thought that his prospects were very bright. Harry and Daphne both immediately liked the guy. In fact, by the end of the month Harry had become a die-hard Chelsea fan and loved to go and watch their games. Surprisingly, even Daphne liked the game and enjoyed going to the games with Harry.

As for the Wizarding World, things changed for the better after that day in the Wizengamot Chambers.

The Goblins and the Elves petitioned for rights equal to Wizards and their petitions were granted by the Council. The creatures from both these races were overjoyed, but no one was happier than Dobby who cried tears of happiness for a whole day and couldn't stop thanking the 'Greatest Harry Potter sir and Mrs. Potter madam' whenever he saw them.

The Dementors were also given the choice to live their own lives or guard the Azkaban Prison. Some of them decided to stay, but majority of them left and created their own colony somewhere in the hills.

There was uproar in the Wizarding Public at the beginning after they were informed about the change in their leadership. Some purebloods even formed rebellion groups to oppose the Ministry and the Wizengamot. However, it wasn't long before these rebel groups realized that whoever opposed the new leadership had his or her magic taken. In some extreme cases, the wizard or witch was outright killed. This caused the rebellions to lessen and finally die out. The Wizarding world was at peace again.

As soon as they were sure that the bigotry in Magical Britain was finished, Harry and Daphne decided to travel around the world.

To their delight, Muriel Weasley passed away on the day before their departure. Much to the public's amusement, display boards appeared at all the popular locations in magical Britain on the next day, proclaiming areas to be 'Weasley-Free Zones"

Happy with their last piece of work, Harry and Daphne took off on their travels after promising Neville that they would come back for all monthly Wizengamot meetings.

They travelled far and wide and to locations unseen and unheard of. However, their favourite past-time was spending time on their private island in the Caribbean.

Hermione had also moved in with John and they were getting along well together. Harry and Daphne made it a point to visit them atleast once a week.

After four years of travelling, they finally settled down on their private island because Daphne announced that she was pregnant. Harry was delighted by the news that he was going to be a father. He ensured that he was there for Daphne at every step of the way. Daphne gave birth to a little baby boy nine months later. In the memory of their fathers, they decided to name the boy James Cyrus Potter. They decided to move back to Potter Manor so that the child could grow up in a proper house.

Three weeks after the birth of the baby, Hermione apparated to their island with some exciting news. John had been appointed the captain of Chelsea Football Club and they were hosting a party to celebrate his appointment. At the party, after congratulating John, both Harry and Daphne noticed that he looked a little nervous. The reason behind his nervousness came to the fore when after cutting the cake (which was obviously shaped like a soccer field. Duh), he bent down on one knee and proposed to Hermione. Hermione was elated at the proposal and immediately said yes. Both Harry and Daphne were extremely pleased to see that two of their best friends were going to get married.

In three months time, Hermione and John got married in a large ceremony. Daphne was Hermione's maid of honour and Harry was the one who handed her over. The wedding went well and both Harry and Daphne were happy to see that in the end it had all worked out for Hermione.

--------------

_Eleven Years Later_

It was a year of firsts. For the first time in history, the children of goblins and elves joined the normal Wizarding students in Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall retired this year and thus paved the way for the first ever Headmistress of Hogwarts who was under 40 years of age. Susan Bones, who had been teaching Transfiguration, was declared as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. This made Neville and Susan the power couple of the Wizarding World. Other than the Potters, everyone knew that the Longbottoms was the couple that you didn't mess around with.

Amelia Bones also chose to retire in the same year. To everyone's surprise, the Wizengamot announced Hermione Granger to be the new Minister for Magic. She was the first Muggleborn to reach the coveted position. It had been her lifelong dream to become the Minister and John was truly happy for her. He had managed to earn legendary status at Chelsea Football Club via his excellent performances. It was his last year before he retired and he intended to enjoy it as much as possible.

For the first time, a Potter was sorted into Slytherin house. The honour belonged to none other than James Cyrus Potter. Both his parents and his nine-year old sister Melissa were present for the sorting. Harry in particular clapped extremely hard when he heard the sorting hat shout out 'SLYTHERIN'. His life had taught him one important lesson, and that was never to judge people by labels.

After the sorting, both Harry and Daphne popped out of Hogwarts and reached Potter Manor. They put their nine-year old daughter to sleep and decided to go to sleep themselves.

Daphne asked Harry, "Harry, do you think we did the right thing by killing all those people?"

Harry replied, "I don't know if we did the right thing or not, Daph. What I do know is that without those people, the world is a much better place to live in."

Daphne just nodded and smiled. It was a matter of time before they fell asleep in each others arms.

_Finite_

(A/N:

Yes, that's the end of that.

However, I'll leave you all with a moral quandary: Were Harry's and Daphne's actions justifiable? Is it right to kill people if in the end it leads to the betterment of the world on the whole? What would you call Harry and Daphne in the end – Good or Evil?

I'd like to give a special mention to jabarber69 who came up with some excellent ideas in the reviews. As you may have seen, I used a few of them. Thanks mate.

Hope you liked the story. Please Review. Thanks to those who have done it so far.

--- Deathstick87

P.S: In case anyone needs any sort of advice on how to light a wand, then they are requested to check out the 2nd part of my fic titled 'Random Funnies' :)

)


End file.
